Mianhaeyo, Aegya
by parkyoonhra
Summary: "Hyung, DIA meninggal". Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut mendengar perkataan Yoochun. / YUNJAE / FINAL CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mianhaeyo, Aegya~

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho (27 years old)

Kim Jaejoong (22 years old)

And others

Genre : Angst, Family

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Don't like Don't read

Summary: "Kau tidak harus melakukan apapun. Seperti yang kukatan sebelumnya. Aku akan menggugurkan janin ini" lagi-lagi perkataan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tercekat. Semudah itukah ia mengatakan ingin membunuh calon anaknya? Anak mereka?

Seorang namja cantik berkulit putih dengan bibir semerah cherry tampak memasuki gedung Jung Corp. Setelah mendapat petunjuk dimana letak ruangan sang Presir berada dari resepsionis yang ada di lobby perusahaan, namja cantik itu kini berjalan menuju meja sekretaris di depan ruangan sang Presdir.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang resepsionis sopan dengan melancarkan senyum rayuan di wajahnya. Sang namja cantik menatap bosan sang resepsionis yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama Kim Yoona dari nametag pegawai yang tertera di dada kanannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jung Yunho" suara sang namja cantik terdengar sangat halus di telinga Kim Yoona. Ia bisa melihat namja cantik dihadapannya kini menatap tajam pintu ruangan yang ada di belakangnya-tempat sang Presdir berada.

"Apakah Anda telah membuat janji dengan Presdir Jung?" sebagai sekretaris yang baik Kim Yoona tetap menjalankan prosedur perusahaan walaupun ia bisa melihat namja cantik ini tengah menatapnya jengah. "Maaf, jika Anda ingin bertemu dengan presdir Jung Anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengan beliau. Dan untuk saat ini Presdir Jung tidak bisa diganggu karena …"

Tampaknya sang namja cantik sudah cukup kesal mendengar perkataan Kim Yoona yang cukup panjang karena tanpa mendengar perkataan wanita cantik itu sampai selesai, ia langsung menerobos masuk ruangan yang ia ketahui merupakan ruangan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia habisi riwayatnya saat ini.

Kim Yoona cukup dibuat kaget saat tiba-tiba sang namja cantik berjalan melewati dirinya dan membuka pintu ruangan Presdirnya. "Eh? Anda tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu"

Sang namja cantik membulatkan doe eyes-nya menyaksikan adegan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. "Jung Yunho …" desisnya marah.

Kim Yoona sangat terkejut saat pintu terbuka ia disuguhi pemandangan sang Presdir tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita yang Yoona ketahui sebagai kekasih sang Presdir. Ia lalu mmebungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf atas kelancangannya.

Tak kalah terkejut dua sejoli yang menjadi objek tontonan melihat dua orang yang mengganggu kegiatan mesra mereka di depan pintu. Sang yeoja kesal karena kegiatan intimnya dengan sang kekasih terganggu, namun sang kekasih kaget melihat namja cantik yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak ditemuinya kini tengah melemparkan tatapan membunuh kearahnya. "Kim Jaejoong?" pekiknya.

Seolah seluruh emosi yang dipendamnya terkumpul menjadi sebuah kekuatan baginya. Kim Jaejoong-sang namja cantik-menghampiri Yunho dengan langkah lebar dan menghantamkan tinjunya kearah pipi kanan Presdir tampan Jung Corp itu.

"Sialan kau Jung! Setelah menghamili orang, sekarang kau malah sibuk bermesraan dengan yeoja lain, eoh?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mencengkram kerah baju Yunho.

Dua orang yeoja yang berada diruangan tersebut hanya bisa berteriak kaget melihat adegan tersebut. Yunho bukannya tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan jaejoong, tapi ia masih terkejut dengan kedatangan namja cantik tersebut ke perusahaannya dan tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak tersebut.

Jaejoong siap melancarkan pukulan keduanya ke wajah yunho saat kemudian Yunho tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menangkap tangan mulus Jaejoong kemudian melepas cengkeraman tangan namja cantik itu dari kerah bajunya dan memiting kedua tangan namja cantik tersebut. "Ada apa denganmu, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong masih meronta ditengah cekalan tangan Yunho. "Lepaskan aku, Jung! Sialan kau!"

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Jaejoong yang menggila di kantornya, Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa di ruangannya. Jaejoong yang memang datang untuk berbicara dengan Yunho akhirnya menurut. Yunho sudah menyuruh Yoona kembali ke tempatnya dan menyuruh-memaksa-Ahra sang kekasih untuk pulang.

Jaejoong tak pernah memutus tatapan tajam matanya ke arah namja tampan yang mendapat sedikit lebam di wajahnya akibat perbuatan dirinya. Melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya lebih bernafsu untuk membunuhnya daripada memulai percakapan, Yunho menghela napas sambil mengompres lebam di wajahnya.

"Jadi apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, kim Jaejoong-sshi?" Yunho memulai percakapan diantara keduanya. Yunho masih mengingat luapan amarah namja cantik di hadapannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia masih tidak mengerti. Siapa yang menghamili siapa?

Jaejoong menggeram lalu mengambil napas dalam. Ia sadar ia harus tenang sekarang.

"Aku akan menggugurkannya"

BRUK! Satu kalimat pendek dari Jaejoong mampu membuat Yunho tercekat dan menjatuhkan kompres es di tangannya.

"Eh?" hanya ini yang bisa Yunho berikan sebagai respon dari perkataan Jaejoong.

Tidak mempedulikan respon Yunho, Jaejoong malah menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih bercap Rumah Sakit Seoul ke hadapan Yunho. Yunho yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Jaejoong menatap wajah cantik itu tapi Jaejoong mengisyaratkan dirinya agar membuka amplop itu.

Akhirnya Yunho membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat hasil pemeriksaan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Satu kali, dua kali, lima kali. Berkali-kali Yunho membaca satu poin yang tertera dalam surat itu tapi otaknya masih belum mampu memproses maksud dari kalimat tersebut.

**Kim Jaejoong, 22 years old**

**Male pregnant**

**POSITIVE**

Yunho menatap tulisan itu sekali lagi lalu mata musangnya beralih menatap wajah jaejoong lalu tulisan itu lagi lalu Jaejoong. Kelakuan Yunho itu cukup mengundang sebuah senyuman angkuh di wajah Jaejoong. Siapa kira dibalik wajah tampan dan berkharisma seorang Jung Yunho, Presdir muda itu juga bisa berkelakuan konyol seperti itu di hadapan Jaejoong.

"KAU!" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk wajah Jaejoong dengan jarinya. Menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong melalui mata musangnya dan dibalas dengan senyum meremehkan dari Jaejoong. "Íni tidak mungkin" ucap Yunho semmbari kembali duduk. "Tidak mungkin" ucapnya seraya menatap nanar tulisan dihadapannya

Ucapan Yunho sontak membuat senyum angkuh yang sedari tadi terpatri di wajah Jaejoong kian menghilang. Ia memaklumi reaksi Yunho. Ia juga sangat shock dan terkejut mengetahui kenyataan ini. Ia yang notabene seorang namja tulen tiba-tiba divonis hamil. HAMIL. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Tangan Jaejoong mengepal erat menahan emosi yang siap meledak kembali.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya" ucapan Jaejoong kembali menyita perhatian Yunho. Yunho menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah itu. "Akhir-khir ini aku selalu merasa mual di pagi hari dan muntah-muntah. Kupikir hanya masuk angin biasa tapi karena terus berlanjut kemudian aku memeriksakan diriku ke dokter" Jaejoong melanjutkan ceeritanya dihiasi senyum kecut diakhir kalimatnya. "Kemudian dokter berkata aku hamil"

Yunho bisa melihatnya. Dibalik wajah angkuh itu, sikap sok tegar itu, senyum terpaksa yang ia pasang di wajahnya. Yunho bisa melihat kesedihan, kerapuhan, dan rasa sakit. Masih wajah yang sama dengan yang ia temui sekitar dua bulan lalu. Wajah yang tak pernah bisa dilupakan Yunho namun yang berbeda adalah hilangnya senyum ceria dari wajah tersebut. Dan ini salah dirinya kah?

"Tapi … Aku … Kau …" Yunho kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya dihadapan sosok Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan apapun. Seperti yang kukatan sebelumnya. Aku akan menggugurkan janin ini" lagi-lagi perkataan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tercekat. Semudah itukah ia mengatakan ingin membunuh calon anaknya? Anak mereka?

Tapi tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir hati milik sang namja tampan. Jaejoong menangkap hal ini sebagai persetujuan dari Yunho_. 'Apa yang aku harapkan darinya? Sebuah pertanggungjawaban? Yang benar saja!'_ Jaejoong tersenyum miris dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sebagai seorang lelaki ia juga akan menolak bertanggungjawab jika ada lelaki lain yang mendatangi dirinya dan mengaku mengandung anaknya. Lagipula Jaejoong juga tidak berniat mempertahankan janin yang ada dalam kandungannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal ini. Setidaknya aku tidak akan semakin merasa bersalah kepada anak ini jika sampai akhir pun ayahnya tidak mengetahui kehadiran sesaatnya" Ucap Jaejoong seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Ia masih menatap mata musang Yunho yang membalas menatapnya tanpa kata. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Jaejoong beranjak dari hadapan Yunho.

"Kapan kau akan melakukan hal itu?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat langkah Jaejoong yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar terhenti.

Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya Jaejoong menjawab, "secepatnya". Ia lalu meraih knop pintu ruangan itu dan berlalu seraya menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap punggung itu menjauh dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

Yunho POV

Aku masih bisa mengingat pertemuan pertama kami sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Di tengah dinginnya udara malam Seoul aku pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok menawan dengan senyum hangatnya itu.

**Flashback **

** "Mianhamnida" sosok indah bagai malaikat itu membungkukkan tubuh rampingnya meminta maaf padaku yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya cukup lama. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatanku karena aku harus mengurus tugas skripsiku Tuan …?"**

"**Jung Yunho" aku merasa ia belum mengetahui namaku padahal aku sudah mengetahui namanya. Ckck**

"**Tidak apa-apa Kim Jaejoong-sshi. Silakan duduk" masih menjunjung sopan santun aku mempersilakan namja cantik ini duduk daripada ia terus-terusan membungkukkan badannya seperti itu dan menyuguhkan pemandangan dada putihnya dari balik kaos V-neck yang ia kenakan. Aku memalingkan mukaku dari pemandangan indah itu untuk menyelamatkan kesehatan jantungku.**

"**Ah kamsahamnida" berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Kim Jaejoong! Atau kau memang berniat membunuhku dengan senyuman mautmu itu, eoh? Eh? apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Pabboya Jung Yunho!**

"**Neoye gwenchana, Jung Yunho-sshi?" jaejoong sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku saat melihat diriku mulai tak waras karena memikirkan dada putihnya.**

"**N-nan gwenchanayo. B-bisakan kita langsung membahas tentang kontrak kita?" aku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan kami ke pokok permasalahan yang membuat kami harus bertemu hari ini. Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja cantik yang ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan yang kupimpin.**

**Jaejoong masih menunjukkan senyum indahnya lantas berkata, "Aku sangat berharap kerjasama kita dapat terjalin sehingga aku bisa membuka restoranku sendiri" **

**Iya. Namja cantik ini ingin membuka restoran lalu menggaet Jung Corp sebagai sponsor utama. Jung Corp yang merupakan perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam berbagai bidang termasuk furniture dan peralatan memasak tetapi selama ini belum pernah melakukan kerja sama semacam ini. Saat membaca proposal yang diajukan oleh Kim Jaejoong ke perusahaan milikku, entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit tertarik tetapi belum sampai tahap ingin melaksanakan kerja sama ini. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat pertemuan dengannya untuk mendengar penjelasan bukan untuk menyetujui kerjasama ini. Tapi kalau melihat kesungguhan dan pengharapan yang sangat besar di mata namja cantik ini, aku jadi merasa tidak enak. **

"**Belum tentu perusahaan kami benar-benar berminat agar kerjasama kita terlaksana, Kim Jaejoong-sshi" ucapku dingin.**

"**Eh?" kulihat keterkejutan dimatanya. Tetapi kemudian ia berucap seraya tersenyum, "aku mengerti. Jung Corp kan perusahaan yang sangat besar pasti punya banyak kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar lainnya. Aku saja sangat terkejut saat menerima surat balasan dari perusahaan Anda. Aku dengar bahwa Presdir Jung Corp cukup disiplin dan bertangan dingin saat menjalankan perusahaannya sampai bisa sebesar ini."**

**Aku cukup kaget mendengar ucapannya. "Hey, Jung Yunho-sshi. Apa Presdir Jung Corp benar-benar menyeramkan? Kalau aku ingin terus maju berarti aku harus berhadapan dengannya, kan?"**

**Jaejoong bertanya kepadaku dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat lucu sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku dihadapannya. Hal ini rupanya membuat Jaejoong kesal dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.**

"**Kenapa kau tertawa?"**

"**Apa kau tidak mengenal Presdir Jung Corp?" sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenal diriku? Aku kan sangat terkenal. Kekeke**

"**Aniyo" jawabnya**

**Aku tersenyum, "Jung Yunho" jawabku**

"**Eh?"**

"**Presdir Jung Corp bernama Jung Yunho"**

"**Eeeeeeeh? Jadi … K-kau?" sepertinya ia benar-benar terkejut. Aku mengangguk membenarkaan.**

**Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Aku harus memaksanya untuk berhenti membungkuk dan meminta maaf agar ia mau kembali duduk.**

"**S-saya benar-benar minta maaf karena menunjuk tempat ini sebagai tempat pertemuan, Tuan Jung. Saya tidak menyangka bahwa Anda-lah yang akan datang. Saya pikir Anda akan menunjuk bawahan Anda"**

**Jaejoong terlihat sangat gugup saat mengetahui jati diriku sesungguhnya. Aku melihat ke sekitar tempat kami bertemu. Ini memang sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk makan disini karena tempatnya nyaman dan cukup bersih. Tapi melihat wajah panic namja cantik di hadapanku ini menjadi suatu hiburan tersendiri untukku.**

"**Bukan masalah, Jaejoong-sshi" **

**End of Flashback**

Sisa pertemuan kami habiskan untuk membicarakan masalah kerjasama kami. Lalu diakhir pertemuan Jaejoong mengajakku untuk minum soju. Aku sudah menolak tapi tidak bisa saat ia melancarkan tatapan memelas melalui doe eyesnya.

Aku memang lemah dengan alcohol sehingga sepertinya malam itu aku sangat mabuk. Saat tersadar di pagi harinya aku terbangun di ranjang yang bukan milikku dengan sosok telanjang Jaejoong dipelukanku. Aku terkejut bukan main melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan dan pakaian kami yang berserakan di lantai juga keadaan kami berdua yang sangat 'mengenaskan'. Aku berusaha menyangkal semua yang terjadi karena selain aku tidak mengingatnya, aku juga masih normal! Mana mungkin aku meniduri seorang namja.

Jadi setelah memakai kembali pakaianku, aku beranjak meninggalkan kamar yang kuyakini milik Jaejoong. Di saat terakhir aku sempat menatap wajah angelic-nya saat tertidur. Aku tidak berani menatapnya saat ia terbangun nanti jadi aku memutuskan pergi.

Lalu aku membatalkan kerjasama kami dan berusaha menyingkirkan sosok Kim Jaejoong dari pikiranku. Aku akui tindakanku sangat pengecut untuk menghindarinya. Tapi apa yang harus kuperbuat? Aku benar-benar bingung!

Tapi saat sosoknya kembali muncul dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak kami apakah aku masih bisa berdiam diri?

End of Yunho POV

Jaejoong POV

Aku menghisap rokok yang ada di tangan kananku. Aku sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu apartement seerhanaku. Aku benar-benar sangat frustasi sekarang. Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa menimpa hidupku? Aku benar-benar sial. Hamil? Yang benar saja!

Aku mengelus perutku yang masih rata dengan tangan kiriku. Sedikit belum percaya kalau ada kehidupan lain dibagian tubuhku ini.

"Kenapa kau harus hadir dalam kehidupanku, bodoh?" ucapku pelan kepada janin dalam perutku. Seakan ia bisa mendengarnya saja. Benar-benar bodoh. Kim Jaejoong sangat bodoh.

Aku menghisap kembali rokokku. Menaruh tangan kiriku menutupi mataku dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Cklek. Aku mendengar pintu apartementku terbuka dan terdapat langkah kaki menuju ke arahku duduk. Mungkin ajhuma yang biasa membersihkan apartemen-ku. Tapi aku sangat lelah bahkan hanya untuk memastikan siapa itu.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti berderap disampingku. Lalu aku merasakan ada yang mengambil puntung rokok dari tanganku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sosok itu kembali. Tidak mungkin dia ada disini. Kau pasti sedang bermimpi, Jaejoong-ah. Atau asap rokok sudah mengaburkan penglihatanmu.

"Ibu hamil tidak boleh merokok. Kau harus tahu itu." Ucap sosok itu seraya mematikan sisa rokokku.

Aku baru sadar bahwa sosok dihadapanku ini nyata saat ia memegang bahuku dan bertanya, "gwenchana?"

Aku menepis tangannya dari bahuku dan memandang matanya sengit. Kalau tatapan mata bisa mematikan, aku yakin sosok namja yang sangat kubenci karena telah merubah hidupku menjadi lebih buruk ini akan terkapar dihadapanku. Jung Yunho.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku sinis.

Aku melihatnya menghelas napas dan berkata, "Aku datang kesini untuk memintamu agar tidak menggugurkan janin itu, Kim Jaejoong."

End of Jaejoong POV

Tbc …


	2. Mianhaeyo, Aegya-Chapter 2

Title : Mianhaeyo, Aegya~

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho (27 years old)

Kim Jaejoong (22 years old)

Go Ahra (25 years old)

And others

Genre : Angst, Family

Chapter : 2/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Summary: Jaejoong memberikan pukulan kecil di dada Yunho. "Mudah bagimu untuk mengucapkan hal itu karena kau tidak merasakannya, Jung." / "Aku akan selalu berada di dampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku." Ucapan menenangkan lainnya dari bibir hati Yunho. Yunho juga cukup terkejut mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Tapi entahlah, ia hanya ingin benar-benar memberikan ketenangan kepada namja yang tengah mengandung anaknya ini.

Author's note: first, salam kenal utk semua penghuni ffn. Ini ff pertamaku dan aku sangat senang karena mendapat respon yg sungguh luar biasa dari reader-deul. Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udh review, nge-fav, n nge-follow. Dan maaf krn aku ga bisa bls review kalian atu-atu. Aku membaca semua review kalian kok tenang aja. Dan itu menjadi suatu pembangkit semangatku juga. So thanks a lot for you guys… last, Happy reading and enjoy!

_MIanhae, Aegya~_

Aku menepis tangannya dari bahuku dan memandang matanya sengit. Kalau tatapan mata bisa mematikan, aku yakin sosok namja yang sangat kubenci karena telah merubah hidupku menjadi lebih buruk ini akan terkapar dihadapanku. Jung Yunho.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku sinis.

Aku melihatnya menghelas napas dan berkata, "Aku datang kesini untuk memintamu agar tidak menggugurkan janin itu, Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan namja bermata musang yang telah merusak hidupnya ini, namun ia lebih terkejut lagi dengan perkataan Yunho yang memintanya tidak menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengikuti kemauanmu, Tuan Jung?" tanya Jaejoong santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Karena kau sedang mengandung anakku, jadi aku berhak atas dirinya" jawab Yunho.

Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya, membuat jantung lawan bicaranya berdetak abnormal melihat tingkah imutnya.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Kau sekarang bisa mengatakan bahwa anak ini adalah anakmu. Padahal setelah kau melakukan hal bejat itu kepadaku, kau langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Jung!"

"Ah, itu. Aku sangat mabuk saat itu Jaejoong-ah" jawab Yunho salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

BRUK. "Jangan sok akrab denganku" Yunho terkena lemparan bantal sofa yang dilempar Jaejoong kearahnya.

"Mianhae, Jaejoong-sshi. A-aku sangat bingung saat itu. Aku-" tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat pembelaannya, Yunho kembali menerima serangan bantal sofa dari Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir cuma dirimu yang bingung? Aku juga, Jung! Aku membawa dirimu yang dalam keadaan mabuk ke apartemenku tapi kau malah menyerangku disini. "

"Jaejoong-sshi" Yunho kehilangan kata-katanya. Semua seakan tersumbat di kerongkongannya.

"KAU! Melakukannya dengan kasar. Tanpa sadar. Memaksaku melayanimu. Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah?" Jaejoong yang kembali dilanda emosi terus melempari Yunho dengan semua bantal sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya. Mianhae Jae-"

Perkataan Yunho barusan kembali membuat gajah cantik kita mengamuk. "Setelah melakukan hal bejatmu kini kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Kau benar-benar brengsek!" karena tidak menemukan bantal sofa lagi di sekitarnya Jaejoong meraih vas bunga yang ada di meja di hadapannya dan melemparnya kearah Yunho.

Seharusnya Yunho sempat untuk menghindar, tapi- PRANG! Ia memilih diam dan menerima semua luapan kemarahan Jaejoong.

Kedua doe eyes Jaejoong membulat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Yunho tidak akan menghindar. Namja tampan itu menatapnya dengan mata yang sendu dan darah yang mengalir dari pelipis kanannya seraya berucap tanpa henti kata 'Mianhae'.

_MIanhae, Aegya~_

Yunho meringis merasakan sakit di pelipisnya. Ia bisa merasakan darah masih mengalir dari lukanya itu. Ternyata namja secantik Jaejoong cukup beringas juga saat marah. Ckckck.

Sekarang Yunho sedang duduk di sofa milik Jaejoong, menunggu sang namja cantik yang tengah mengambil kotak P3K. _'Setidaknya ia mau mengobati lukaku' _pikir Yunho sambil cengengesan. Teruslah berharap Tuan Jung…

BRUK. Jaejoong melemparkan kotak P3K ke hadapan Yunho. Yunho yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memelas.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong sangar. "Kau menyuruhku mengobati lukamu?" Yunho menganggguk senang. "In Your Dream!" jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil berlalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Untuk Yunho? Tentu saja bukan! Marah-marah membuat uri umma haus juga ternyata.

Yunho mengobati lukanya sambil cemberut.

Jaejoong kembali dan duduk di sofa seberang Yunho. "Kalau sudah selesai, cepatlah enyah dari sini." Ucap jaejoong sinis. Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil minuman yang ada di tangan Jaejoong.

"Ibu hamil tidak boleh minum alcohol, Jaejoong-sshi" ucap Yunho seraya menaruh soju yang belum sempat Jaejoong minum ke sudut meja yang jauh dari jangkauan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan menendang tulang kering Yunho. "Siapa yang kau sebut ibu hamil dari tadi, eoh?" ucapnya sengit.

"Urgh…" Yunho melompat-lompat kecil ditempat memegangi kakinya yang nyeri sehabis ditendang Jaejoong. Lalu ia duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Arasso. Kau bukan ibu hamil tapi namja hamil" ucap Yunho dengan senyum konyol yang tercetak di wajah tampannya. Namun hal ini menyulut emosi Jaejoong kembali. Ia sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan siap menghantam wajah Yunho kembali. Namun, sebelum sempat mendarat di pipi Yunho, Yunho sudah menangkap tangan Jaejoong dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku sebelumnya, Jaejoong-sshi. Kau tidak boleh menggugurkan anak kita" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong berdecak mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Anakmu, Jung" Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan bangkit berdiri menuju dekat jendela.

"Oke, anakku terdengar bagus juga" ucap Yunho sambul manggut-manggut.

"Aku tidak mau" Jaejoong berkata dengan tubuhnya yang membelakangi Yunho. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan marah. Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Anak ini sudah menghancurkan impianku. Memang tidak seharusnya ia hadir ke dunia ini."

"Ini semua bukan salahnya, Jaejoong-sshi. Ia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Jangan luapkan amarahmu kepadanya" ucap Yunho masih memberikan ketenangan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. "Ne. Memang bukan salahnya. Semua ini salahmu, Jung Yunho. Kau yang menghancurkan impianku. Menghancurkan hidupku."

Yunho diam saja saat Jaejoong berjalan menghampirinya dan memberikan pukulan-pukulan ke wajahnya. ia memang pantas menerima pukulan dari Jaejoong. Saking kuatnya pukulan Jaejoong membuat tubuh Yunho terjatuh dengan Jaejoong yang berada di atasnya tetap memberikannya pukulan-pukulan di dadanya. Kini mereka berdua berbaring saling bertindihan di atas karpet ruang tamu apartemen jaejoong.

"Sialan kau Jung Yunho. Namja brengsek! Kurang ajar! Menyebalkan!" pukulan Jaejoong kian melemah dengan berakhirnya tetes-tetes air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya.

Yunho tercekat melihat pemandangan menyedihkan yang tersaji dihadapannya kini. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat seorang malaikat bersedih hingga menangis seperti ini? Ia memang namja brengsek.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks … aku tidak mau perutku membuncit, kakiku membengkak, dan sulit berjalan. Itu semua menyebalkan. Hiks …"

Yunho yang tidak tahan melihat keadaan Jaejoong, membawa namja cantik itu ke pelukannya dan memberikannya usapan menenangkan di punggungnya.

"Gwenchana, Jaejoong-ah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho

Jaejoong memberikan pukulan kecil di dada Yunho. "Mudah bagimu untuk mengucapkan hal itu karena kau tidak merasakannya, Jung."

"Aku akan selalu berada di dampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku." Ucapan menenangkan lainnya dari bibir hati Yunho. Yunho juga cukup terkejut mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Tapi entahlah, ia hanya ingin benar-benar memberikan ketenangan kepada namja yang tengah mengandung anaknya ini.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak mencerna arti dari ucapan Yunho. Lalau ia meneruskan tangisnya. "Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang tentang keadaanku? Mereka semua akan merasa jijik terhadapku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa hamil?"

Perih. Terasa perih di dada Yunho saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tentang dirinya sendiri. Yunho memberikan kecupan-kecupan menenangkan di kening Jaejoong seraya mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Ssssst… tidak perlu mempedulikan tanggapan orang lain. Itu tidak penting. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu tentang dirimu, Jaejoong-ah. Karena dirimu istimewa. Sangat istimewa" ucap Yunho.

_MIanhae, Aegya~_

Akhirnya setelah melewati perdebatan yang cukup alot, Jaejoong bersedia mempertahankan bayinya. Dengan banyak persyaratan tentunya. Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang tengah hamil akan sebegini merepotkan, dan juga Jaejoong ternyata cukup keras kepala. Ckckck.

Kini Jaejoong tinggal di sebuah flat yang tidak terlalu besar milik Yunho di daerah Chungnam. Hal ini merupakan bagian dari kesepakatan mereka berdua juga. Untuk menghindari komentar- komentar miring orang-orang tentang kehamilan Jaejoong. Hampir setiap hari Yunho bolak-balik Seoul-Chungnam sepulang bekerja untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong ataupun membawa makanan pesanan Jaejoong. Hal ini membuat seorang Jung Yunho cukup kewalahan juga. Yunho tidak pernah mengeluh kalau itu semua keinginan anaknya tapi sepertinya Yunho membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengurus Jaejoong yang sangat merepotkan.

Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada menatap sepasang kekasih yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ehem" Yunho berdeham untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupnya dan memulai pembicaraan. "Jaejoong-ah, ini Ahra. Dia … kekasihku" Yunho memperkenalkan seorang yeoja *ehem*cantik*ehem* yang duduk di sebelahnya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pernah melihat yeoja ini sebelumnya di kantor Yunho beberapa waktu lalu dan sempat memergoki mereka yang tengah bermesraan.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ah. Aku Go ahra. Yunho oppa sudah menceritakan kecelakaan yang menimpa kalian berdua sehingga kau bisa … ehm … hamil-"

Jaejoong tetap diam seolah tidak berminat tapi dalam hati merasa jengkel dengan namja Jung itu karena telah menceritakan dirinya kepada yeoja ini. "Lalu?"

Ahra merasa tidak enak juga melihat sikap acuh Jaejoong tapi tetap tersenyum sambil berkata, "Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik."

"Hah?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti semua ucapan yeoja ini-dan tidak peduli juga. Saat dirinya tengah bermalas-malasan di flat miliknya-untuk sementara, tiba-tiba Yunho mengiriminya pesan dan meminta dirinya untuk pergi ke kafe di dekat flat. Dan Jaejoong menemukan Yunho bersama yeoja ular ini.

"Aku meminta Ahra untuk ikut membantuku menjagamu dan bayi ki-" Yunho sedikit melirik yeoja disampingnya yang tengah mendelik kesal kepadanya sebelum meralat ucapannya. "Dan bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu"

Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan. "Jadi kau sudah tidak mau mengurusku dan bayi sialanmu ini, Jung?"

Yunho tercekat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan apa-apa dari yeoja ini. Kalau kau sudah tidak mau mengurusku lagi, terserah! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, lalu setelah anak ini lahir aku akan memberikannya kepadamu dan pergi" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku Jae-"

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah dan ingin pulang, Jung." Di usia kehamilan Jaejoong yang memasuki 5 bulan, namja cantik in memang sering merasa cepat lelah.

"Tidakkah kau membutuhkan bantuan seorang wanita?" ucap Ahra tiba-tiba. "Kau dan Yunho oppa sama-sama namja jadi pasti ada beberapa hal tentang kehamilan yang tidak kalian ketahui. Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran yeoja ini. Kekasihnya sudah menghamili orang lain, dan ia masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Tidakkah ia melihat Yunho sudah berselingkuh? Jaejoong malah melihat mereka berdua tengah saling menatap dan melempar senyum. Menyebalkan. Tapi apa yang dikatakan yeoja ini ada benarnya juga.

"Ahra-sshi" panggil Jaejoong meminta perhatian sang yeoja. "Apakah ini semua tidak berarti bagimu? Maksudku… aku hamil karena kekasihmu" Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menatap sinis Yunho.

Ahra cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Jaejoong tapi ia menjawab dengan senyum sedih, "Tentu saja aku kecewa saat mengetahui kenyataan ini tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Yunho oppa kalau saat itu ia tidak sadar karena mabuk, aku merasa ini semua hanya kecelakaan saja kan? Yunho oppa juga menceritakan tentang dirimu. Aku jadi sebagai kekasih Yunho oppa jadi merasa sudah seharusnya aku ikut menjagamu yang tengah mengandung bayi Yunho oppa. Lagipula setelah melahirkan, kau akan menyerahkannya pada kami, kan?"

Jaejoong tercekat. Ia memang sering berkata bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya hanya bayi milik Yunho, tapi kalau mendengarnya dari mulut yeoja ini membuat darah Jaejoong mendidih. Dan apalagi katanya? Menyerahkan bayinya pada mereka?

Jaejoong tertawa meremehkan. "Aku akan memberikan bayi ini hanya pada Yunho" kata Jaejoong.

Ahra tersenyum senang. "Memang benar. Tapi aku dan Yunho oppa akan segera menikah jadi kami yang akan mengurus bayi itu"

Bukan hanya Jaejoong yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Ahra, tapi Yunho juga. Sepertinya ia tidak-atau belum- mengajak Ahra untuk menikah dengannya. Kenapa yeoja itu berkata seperti itu? Terlebih lagi di depan Jaejoong!

Jaejoong? Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaejoong yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan terluka. Terluka?

Jaejoong yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan segera membuang muka. Yunho ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi kemudian ia merasakan tangan Ahra yang menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja. Ia menatap wajah kekasih yang dicintainya *hoeks*. Ahra menggeleng mengisyaratjan Yunho untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengepalkan erat tangannya di bawah meja menyaksikan interaksi sepasang kekasih di hadapannya ini. Kemudian Ahra menoleh padanya dan bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana, Jaejoong-ah?" kenapa Yeoja ini ikut-ikutan yunho memanggilnya sok akrab?

"Terserah" setelah Jaejoong berucap, Ia bangkit dan berlalu meningglkan café dengan rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam.

'_Appo…'_ Jaejoong mencengkeram erat dadanya.

_MIanhae, Aegya~_

Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah 9 bulan dan ia tengah memakai dress terusan ibu hamil yang dibelikan Ahra untuknya dengan setengah hati. Jaejoong seorang namja! Kenapa ia harus memakai baju yeoja seperti ini? Huft… ini gara-gara bayi milik Jung Yunho yang ada di perutnya!

Jaejoong sangat tidak menyukai yeoja itu. Ahra menjadi sangat sering datang ke flat jejoong dan meladeni semua keinginan ngidamnya, meyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian yeoja juga memberikan petuah-peetuah kepada Jaejoong. Menyebalkan, bukan?! Tapi hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari kedatangan yeoja ular itu adalah Yunho jadi sangat teramat jarang datang ke flat Jejoong. Ahra mengatakan kalu Yunho sedang sibuk jadi ia yang menggantikan Yunho untuk menjaga Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong berpikir kalau namja bermata musang itu pasti ingin melepas tanggung jawab atas bayi ini.

Kalupun Yunho datang ke flat-nya, Ahra akan terus bergelayut manja pada Yunho. Mengganggu pemandangan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong ingin mencakar-cakar wajahnya! Dibalik sikap baik yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh Ahra untukknya, entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa Ahra tengah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Jaejoong tidak menyukai Ahra. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Ahra, Jae?" tanya Yunho yang mengunjungi Jaejoong setelah sekian lama. "Bukankah Ahra sangat baik? Ia menjagamu dan bayimu, ia sangat perhatian dan lemah lembut, ia juga-" Jaejoong sangat muak kalau Yunho sudah mulai menyanjung kekasihnya itu.

"Susumu sudah siap, Jae!" Ahra datang dari arah dapur dengan segelas susu hamil di tangannya. Jaejoong melirikkan matanya pada Yunho yang tengah sibuk memainkan laptopnya.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus bulu Jiji-kucing kesayangannya. Perkataan Jaejoong sukses mengundang tatapan tajam dari Yunho_. 'Jaejoong dan bayinya berulah lagi!' _pikir Yunho.

Jaejoong sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia cukup takut melihat wajah lelah Yunho yang menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak mau memiinum susu buatan Ahra" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya mau susu buatanmu" lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Bukankah rasanya akan sama saja jika yang membuat aku ataupun Ahra?"

"Beda! Jelas rasanya akan sangat berbeda" Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan keyakinan penuh. Yunho bisa melihat doe eyes itu berbinar penuh harap.

Jiji yang kaget mendengar suara Jaejoong, melompat turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan menghampiri Yunho. Yunho mengambil kucing kecil itu dan membawa ke pangkuannya. Jaejoong menatap Jiji dengan tampang mupeng. Jiji tidak begitu menyukai orang asing, tapi sangat lengket dengan Yunho. Kadang Jaejoong merasa kalau kucing itu lebih menyukai namja berbibir hati itu daripada dirinya yang notabene pemiliknya.

Ahra cukup kesal dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang sering mencuri perhatian kekasihnya. "Tapi aku sudah membuatkan susu ini untukmu, Jae. Jangan ganggu oppa. Ia baru saja tiba di sini dan kau mulai menyuruhnya macam-macam."

Jaejoong kesal. "Aku kan hanya meminta Yunho-sshi membuatkan susu untuk bayinya."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Ahra-ya" ucap Yunho melerai adu mulut antara kekasih dan namja yang tengah mengandung bayinya itu. Jika Yunho tidak melerainya, adu mulut mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Oppa~" Ahra merajuk tidak imut.

"Dia akan menjadi sangat keras kepala jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi." Yunho menaruh Jiji ke sofa dan bangkit mengelus sedikit puncak kepala Ahra dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuat susu pesanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong senang Yunho mau membuatkannya susu tapi kesal saat melihat kelembutan yang Yunho berikan untuk Ahra. 'Apakah Yunho benar-benar mencintai Ahra?' Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan tangisnya.

Jaejoong menjadi sangat sensitive akan Yunho setelah kehamilannya. Bayinya seakan tidak mau berada jauh dari sang appa. Tapi Yunho sekarang jarang menemuinya, bukankah wajar jika Jaejoong meminta perhatian ekstra dari Yunho? Ini keinginan sang Aegya! Tidakkah Yunho menyadari hal itu?

Ahra mendelik kesal kearah Jaejoong dan pergi menuju dapur untuk menemui Yunho.

_MIanhae, Aegya~_

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong pergi ke minimarket dekat flat-nya untuk membeli sarapan. Jaejoong sedang menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu karena lift sedang diperbaiki jadi tidak bisa digunakan. Belum sampai ke puncaknya, langkah Jaejoong berhenti karena jalannya dihadang oleh Ahra.

"Kau darimana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" tanya Ahra.

Jaejoong tidak peduli dan melanjutkan jalannya sampai langkahnya sejajar dengan Ahra. Jaejoong ingin melewati Ahra sampai tangan Ahra menahannya.

"Aku berbicara denganmu, Kim Jaejoong!" kata Ahra kesal.

Jaejoong menampik tangan Ahra kesal. "Bukan urusanmu aku mau pergi kemanapun, Nona Go"

"Tentu saja menjadi urusanku karena kau sedang mengandung bayi kekasihku"

Jaejoong malas berdebat dengan Ahra. Perutnya yang membuncit dan kelelahan yang menderanya karena menaiki tangga dampai lantai 3 membuat Jaejoong menghela napas. "Aku mencari sarapan. Apa kau puas?"

Jawaban Jaejoong tidak membuat Ahra diam. "Tapi aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan"

"Aku bukan Yunho-sshi yang akan diam saja dan tetap memakan masakan gagalmu itu" jawab Jaejoong pedas.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu, Kim Jaejoong! Kalau bukan bayi Yunho oppa yang tengah kau kandung aku tidak akan diam saja melihat kelakuan menjijikanmu yang berusaha merebut Yunho oppa dariku"

Perkataan Ahra jelas melenceng dari topic awal mereka, Jaejoong juga bingung tapi Jaejoong jadi tersulut emosi juga.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ahra tersenyum meremehkan melihat raut wajah Jaejoong. "Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku tahu kau mencoba mencari perhatian Yunho oppa. Menyuruhnya membuatkanmu susu, memijat kakimu, membelikanmu ini-itu, mengelus perutmu. Kau pikir hal itu akan membuat Yunho oppa berpaling dariku? Never! Karena Yunho oppa sangat mencintaiku" ujar Ahra sangat percaya diri.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kekasih yang sangat mencintaimu itu sampai bisa menghamili orang lain? Apa karena kau tidak bisa memuaskannya diatas ranjang?" balas Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Jaga ucapanmu" Ahra tidak bisa membalas ucapan Jaejoong karena dirinya memang belum pernah melakukan sex dengan Yunho. Ahra sudah sangat sering menawarkan tubuhnya untuk Yunho tapi Yunho tidak pernah mau menyentuhnya. XD

Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Ahra. Ahra yang sedang emosi tanpa sengaja menyenggolnya. "Dasar jalang" maki Ahra sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Kaki Jaejoong terpeleset dari tangga dan tubuhnya terguling jatuh. Ahra membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah bersimbah darah di dasar tangga.

"Urgh…" Jaejoong meringis merasakan sakit yang teramat di perutnya. Ia mencengkeram erat perutnya yang membesar.

Ahra membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

_MIanhae, Aegya~_

Yunho berlarian seperti orang gila di koridor rumash sakit menuju ruang UGD. Setelah mendapat telepon dari Ahra mengenai kondisi Jaejoong, Yunho segera meninggalkan rapat direksi yang sedang dipimpinnya. Pikirannya kalut memikirkan kondisi Jaejoong dan bayinya. _'Kumohon selamatkan mereka Tuhan…'_ doa Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho menghentikan larinya setelah berada di depan ruang UGD dan melihat Ahra yang masih terisak di bangku pengunjung. Yunho melihat pintu ruangan UGD dan lampu operasi yang masih menyala. Di dalam sana Jaejoong tengah berjuang melahirkan bayi mereka.

"Oppa…" Yunho kembali menatap Ahra. "Mianhae… Aku… Hiks…"

Yunho hanyalah seorang pria yang tidak akan pernah bisa tahan melihat seorang wanita yang menangis di hadapannya. Ia lalu membawa Ahra ke dalam pelukannya, walaupun Yunho masih bergelut dalam pikirannya bagaimana Jaejoong bisa terjatuh dari tangga. Ahra tidak menjelaskan kronologinya di telepon. Lagipula Yunho keburu panic dan langsung melesat kesini. Sekarang yang paling penting adalah keselamatan Jaejoong dan anaknya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Ahra saat dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Yuho tidak bisa membaca raut wajah sang dokter jadi ia langsung bertanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong, dok?" tanya Yunho setelah menghampiri sang dokter dan Ahra berada di sisinya.

Dokter itu menatap Yunho sebentar dan bertanya "Apakah Anda pasangan Tuan Kim?" Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

Terlihat sang dokter menghela napas dan seperti menimang kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan. Yunho merasa ingin mencekik dokter ini jika dalam lima detik tidak memberitahunya tentang keadaan Jaejoong dan anaknya. Ia sangat khawatir!

"Tuan Kim selamat" Yunho merasa beban seberat seribu ton telah diangkat dari bahunya sat mendengar perkataan sang dokter.

"Tapi…" sang dokter ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hal ini membuat Yunho dan Ahra malah semakin cemas.

_Mianhae, Aegya~_

"Urgh…" Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan dan mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di sekitarnya. Saat ia berhasil membuka matanya, sepertinya orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah siuman karena Jaejoong disuguhi pemandangan yang cukup menyakitkan hatinya.

"Anakmu sungguh tampan, oppa. Benar-benar mirip denganmu" ucap Ahra.

Tak jauh dari ranjang Jaejoong, Yunho terlihat sedang menimang seorang bayi dan Ahra yang sedang bermain dengan bayi itu. Terlihat seperti suami istri yang sedang bermain dengan bayi mereka, aniya?

Jaejoong meraba perutnya yang sudah mengempis dan tersenyum lega. _'Akhirnya semua penderitaan ini berakhir'_ pikirnya.

Jaejoong mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Dan pergerakan kecilnya tak luput dari pandangan Yunho.

"Kau sudah sadar, Jae?" Jaejoong melihat Yunho menyerahkan bayinya pada Ahra dan berjalan kearahnya. _'Kenapa kau memberikan bayi kita pada yeoja itu, Jung!'_ Jaejoong terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia menyebut bayi yang telah ia lahirkan itu dengan sebutan bayi kita? Bayinya dengan Jung Yunho?

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk bersandar di ranjangnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter? Atau kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Demi Tuhan Yunho sangat senang karena akhrinya Jaejoong sadar paska operasi melahirkan. Tapi Yunho sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin pergi" ucap Jaejoong sangat pelan seperti hanya sebuah bisikan. Tapi Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya.

Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho. "Sesuai kesepatakan kita, aku sudah melahirkan bayimu. Jadi aku ingin pergi sekarang juga." Yunho tercekat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Berbeda dengan Ahra yang masih menimang bayi Yunjae yang menyembunyikan senyum senangnya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau baru saja sadar, Jae. Kau masih butuh perawatan. Dan tidakkah kau ingin melihat uri aegya?" YUnho mencoba membujuk Jaejoong

"Ani" Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melawan ke-keraskepala-an Jaejoong. Ia sangat frustasi dan sedih sekarang.

Jaejoong menatap bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Ahra. "Dia sudah lahir dengan selamat. Itu sudah cukup untukmu, kan Jung?"

Jaejoong terkejut saat menatap kembali mata musang itu. Ada kesedihan mendalam di sana.

"Kita kehilangan **DIA**, Jae." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam tidak mengerti. Siapa yang dimaksud Yunho?

"Kita kehilangan si bungsu"

_Mianhae, Aegya~_

Jaejoong, Yunho, Ahra, dan si sulung sekarang berada di pusara si bungsu. Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya mengandung bayi kembar! Pantas saja perutnya sangat besar dan nafsu makannya bak foodmonster. Bayinya pasti sangat berarti untuk Yunho. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang berjongkok dekat pusara dan menaruh bunga lili putih di depan nisan kecil tanpa nama itu. Jaejoong sempat melihat butiran kristal jatuh di pipi Yunho, tapi segera dihapus kasar oleh namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran bayi kembarnya. Tapi kehilangan salah satu dari keduanya membuat hati Jaejoong bagai diremas. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong-lah yang sudah mengandung dan merawat mereka dalam kandungannya selama 9 bulan. Hati Jaejoong sebagai seorang ibu tidak pernah tega melihat nisan anaknya.

Tapi jaejoong sudah membulatkan tekad.

Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dari pusara anaknya. "Jaejoong-ah" Jaejoong mendengar Yunho memanggil namanya, jadi ia menhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap namja tampan itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku akan pergi. Jauh. Jauh dari hidup kalian" jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Yunho tidak punya kekuatan untuk mencegah kepergian umma dari anak-anaknya itu.

"Setidaknya berikanlah nama untuk si sulung" Yunho sangat ingin Jaejoong tetap tinggal. Walaupun hanya untuk anak mereka. Tapi rupanya hati Jaejoong masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran putera mereka.

Jaejoong mencerna perkataan Yunho lalu tatapannya beralih pada seorang bayi yang tengah digendong oleh Ahra. Bayinya. Sekali lagi ia menatap mata musang itu lalu ia berbalik berniat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Changmin" ucap Jaejoong. "Kurasa itu nama yang bagus untuknya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra beserta bayi yang tidak pernah melihat wajah umma kandungnya itu. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat peristirahatan bayinya yang lain.

'_Mianhaeyo_, aegya' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tbc or end?

Notes: mian kalo chap ini krg memuaskan. Chap ini sgt pjg tp Jujur aku jd krg yakin sama chap ini dan aku jd berpikir utk meng-end-kan ff ini dichap ini gimana menurut kalian? kalo ada yg punya saran buat kelanjutannya, akan aku tampung

Big thanks specially for:

park yooki, YeChun, Kim Eun Seob, bumkeyk, ifa. , runashine88, , SnowyMochi, KimYcha Kyuu, Isnaeni love sungmin, rhiiez, Vic89, yatananovia, teukiteuk, riska0122, YongWook, MichiMizuka, Jung Eunhee, Jung Jaehyun, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Reysa J, Dipa Woon, Vivi, Guest, shiro20, trilililili, sissy, jung chang, Nakahara Grill, heesy, jema agassi


	3. Mianhaeyo, AegyaChapter 3

Title : Mianhaeyo, Aegya~

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho (32 years old)

Kim Jaejoong (27 years old)

Go Ahra (30 years old)

Kim Junsu (25 years old)

Park Yoochun (25 years old)

Jung Changmin (5 years old)

And others

Genre : Angst, Family

Chapter : 3/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Summary: "Hyung punya lestolan? Woaaaaaaah… hebat …" kagum Changmin. Changmin berpikir jika dirinya memiliki restoran sendiri, itu artinya ia bisa makan sepuasnya. / Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kekaguman di mata Changmin. "Ne. kajja kita masuk"

Author's note: aku sangat senang membaca review dari reader-deul. Apalagi mereka yg turut menyumbangkan pemikiran dan opsi utk kelanjutan ff ini. Jeongmal kamsahamnida *bows. Akhirnya aku membawa chapter 3 Mianhaeyo, Aegya~. Aku masih newbie dan butuh byk kritik dan saran dr kalian semua. Review kalian sgt membuatku bersemangat utk menulis. Rencananya aku akan menyelesaikan ff ini sebelum kuliah perdanaku dimulai. Mohon doa dan dukungannya terus ya~. Keep reviewing=Keep writing. Last, Happy reading and enjoy!

Jaejoong mencerna perkataan Yunho lalu tatapannya beralih pada seorang bayi yang tengah digendong oleh Ahra. Bayinya. Sekali lagi ia menatap mata musang itu lalu ia berbalik berniat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Changmin" ucap Jaejoong. "Kurasa itu nama yang bagus untuknya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra beserta bayi yang tidak pernah melihat wajah umma kandungnya itu. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat peristirahatan bayinya yang lain.

'_Mianhaeyo_, aegya' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

5 years later …

Seorang namja cantik terlihat sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan nisan kecil di sebuah komplek pemakaman di Seoul. Ditaruhnya rangkaian bunga lili putih yang dibawanya di depan nisan itu.

"Annyeong, aegya" sapanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau senang berada di surga, eoh? Mianhae, aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang" namja cantik itu tersenyum sedih.

"Kau pasti memerhatikan **kami** dari surga, aniya? Kira-kira bagaimana kabar hyungmu ya?" pandangan Jaejoong-sang namja cantik-menerawang, mengingat aegya-nya yang lain.

"Ne, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan bersedih, ne? karena lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu lagi" Jaejoong mengusap nisan itu pelan untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum beranjak meninggalkan komplek pemakaman itu. Ya, si bungsu memang disemayamkan di Seoul atas permintaan sang appa lima tahun yang lalu. Agar dirinya bisa lebih sering mengunjungi aegya-nya katanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras saat pikirannya kembali pada namja bermata musang-appa dari anak-anaknya. Jaejoong sudah bertekad untuk melupakan semuanya dan menganggap bahwa kejadian lima tahun lalu merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya, tapi tetap saja baying-bayang Yunho tidak bisa lepas dari benaknya.

"Eh?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat berpapasan jalan dengan seorang anak kecil yang berselisihan jalan dengannya.

"Anak itu …" gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih mengikuti langkah kecil itu sampai menghilang di jalan yang di lalui Jaejoong tadi. Saat ia ingin mengejar anak kecil itu …

"Hyuuuuuung~" sebuah lengkingan bak lumba-lumba yang Jaejoong yakin ditujukan untuknya menghentikan niatnya.

Seorang namja chubby datang menghampiri Jaejoong. "Ada apa, Su?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hyung lama sekali. Aku bosan menunggu di mobil jadi aku menyusul hyung" namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Junsu ini merupakan sepupu Jaejoong.

"Yasudahlah, ayo pergi" Jaejoong menatap jalan setapak di belakangnya sekilas lalu pergi menjauh.

"Ya! Hyung! Tunggu aku~"

.

.

.

In other side …

"Hyung datang, caeng" seorang anak kecil berpakaian TK lengkap berjongkok di depan nisan yang tadi Jaejoong kunjungi. Ia menaruh setangkai bunga yang tadi dipetiknya di pinggir jalan di samping rangkaian bunga lili milik Jaejoong.

"Hyung benci Ahla umma" ucapnya memulai sesi curhat dengan dongsaengnya.

"Ahla umma bilang kalo Hyung bukan anaknya. Telus umma kita ciapa dong, caeng?" namja kecil yang memanggil dirinya sendiri 'hyung' itu seakan berbicara dengan dongsaengnya dihadapannya.

"Kamu juga ga tau? Tenang aja. Hyung akan cali umma kita. Jangan cedih, ne?" ucapnya seraya mengelus batu nisan seakan mengelus puncak kepala adik kembarnya yang telah tiada.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Sesampainya di rumah yang disewanya bersama sang sepupu, Jaejoong terus melamun memikirkan anak kecil yang tadi berpapasan dengannya. Mereka berdua –Jaejoong dan Junsu- memutuskan menyewa rumah di Korea karena Jaejoong sudah menjual apartemennya yang lama.

Setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpanya lima tahun lalu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berhijah ke Amerika-tempat sepupu dan keluarganya tinggal. Tentu saja Jaejoong diterima baik disana karena setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, orangtua Junsu memang meminta Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersama namun Jaejoong sempat menolaknya.

Akhirnyha setelah lima tahun bekerja membantu di restoran milik keluarga sepupunya-Kim Junsu, akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil meraih mimpinya. Memiliki restoran sendiri. Setelah menetapkan hati untuk kembali ke Korea, ternyata sepupu imutnya juga meminta ikut bersamanya. Junsu berdalih untuk membantu pekerjaan hyung-nya, tapi Jaejoong tahu Junsu pergi dari Amerika untuk menghindari mantan kekasihnya.

"Hyung" panggil Junsu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Su"

"Habisnya Jae-hyung melamun terus sepulang dari pemakaman. Sebenarnya itu makam siapa sih, hyung?" Junsu sangat penasaran perihal makam yang dikunjungi sepupunya itu. Pasalnya, setibanya di Korea, Jaejoong langsung mengunjungi makam itu bahkan sebelum mereka tiba di rumah yang mereka sewa.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi restoran kita. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Junsu yang tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak mau membahas tentang makam itu lagi hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aku capek, hyung. Kita baru saja smapai di Korea kenapa harus pergi lagi? Lagipula restorannya kan belum siap digunakan, hyung. Besok pagi saja kita kesana" ucap Junsu sambil berguling-gulingan di atas ranjang.

"Kau ini pemalas sekali, Su. Aku pergi sendiri saja"

Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul di sore hari yang indah. Setelah lima tahun berlalu ternyata banyak hal yang berubah juga dari kota ibukota Korsel ini.

Jaejoong membulatkan doe eyes-nya saat lagi-lagi ia melihat siluet anak kecil yang tadi ditemuinya di area pemakaman. Apakah penglihatannya salah? Anak itu menggunakan seragam TK berwarna baby blue ala sailor. Menggendong sebuah tas bergambar power ranger dan mengalungi sebuah tempat minum bergambar tokoh favorit anak-anak itu juga.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan sendirian?'_ pikir Jaejoong. Dihantui rasa penasaran akhirnya Jaejoong mengikuti langkah anak kecil itu, mungkin saja anak itu sedang tersesat, kan? Jaejoong memiliki feeling kuat tentang anak itu.

Hari semakin sore, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa anak kecil itu hanya berjalan berputar-putar. Jangan-jangan benar ia tersesat? Jaejoong mengikuti anak kecil itu sampai memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang kotor. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok anak kecil itu di dalam gang yang gelap.

Jaejoong menemukan anak itu sedang berjongkok dipojok gang dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua lututnya. _'Ia pasti ketakutan sampai menangis begitu'_ pikir Jaejoong lagi.

Semakin Jaejoong mendekati anak itu, semakin terdengar isakan kecil. Jaejoong memberanikan diri menyentuh kepala anak itu dan bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, adik mannis?"

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya dan hati Jaejoong mencelos melihat wajah itu berlumuran air mata. Mata musang itu mengingatkan Jaejoong pada seseorang. Tidak salah lagi! Tak kuasa membendung rasa rindu, Jaejoong memeluk anak itu erat.

Anak itu malah semakin terisak di dalam dekapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong panic mendengar tangisan keras anak itu.

"Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tersesat?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengecek tubuh anak itu barangkali ada luka parah yang membuat anak ini menangis sedemikian kerasnya.

Tapi anak itu menggeleng imut "Aniya… " katanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jaejoong sudah menerka-nerka hal-hal yang mengerikan terjadi pada anak ini. Tapi jawaban yang didapat Jaejoong adalah …

"Hiks … Min lapel …"

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Jaejoong memutuskan menggendong anak itu pulang ke rumahnya. Tubuh kecil itu terasa pas dalam dekapannya dan anak kecil itu mengalungkan tangannya nyaman pada leher Jaejoong.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong memulai percakapan.

"Changmin. Jung Changmin" jawab anak itu.

DEG. Jaejoong merasa detak jantungnya semakin cepat saat mendengar nama itu. Tapi Jaejoong mencoba bersikap normal layaknya seorang namja yang bertemu anak kecil tak dikenal.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran sendirian, Changminie?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Min kan cudah becal. Jadi bica pelgi cendili" jawaban cadel Changmin mengundang kekehan kecil dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hyung~ Min lapel… lumah hyung macih jauh?" ternyata bocah ini benar-benar kelaparan!

"Sudah tidak jauh dari sini kok. Tapi kalau kau sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparmu, hyung akan berlari. Pegangan yang kuat~"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Jaejoong mereka habiskan dengan tawa dan Changmin yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Jaejoong karena Jaejoong berlari sangat kencang.

Saat Junsu membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong, ia sangat terkejut karena hyung-nya pulang membawa seorang anak kecil.

"Dia anak darimana, hyung?" tanya Junsu bingung.

Jaejoong yang kelelahan sehabis berlarian memilih masuk rumah dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Junsu. Changmin yang sudah turun dari gendongan Jaejoong masih tertawa kesenangan melihat Jaejoong yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hyung kelen cekali~" puji Changmin.

"Jeongmal?" doe eyes Jaejoong berbinar senang karena baru kali ini ada orang yang memujinya keren. Biasanya orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya …

"Dan cantik~" Jaejoong merenggut kesal mendengar kelanjutan pujian Changmin.

"Eukyangkyang" Junsu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong.

Changmin yang melihat orang lain selain dirinya dan hyung cantiknya bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Pantat bebek ini ciapa, hyung?" tanya Changmin yang tidak sengaja melirik pantat seksoy Junsu.

"Mwo?" mata Junsu seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya mendengar anak TK memanggilnya seperti itu. Jaejoong tertawa mendengar panggilan Changmin untuk Junsu. Harus Jaejoong akui kalau Junsu memang memiliki asset yang sangat berharga. Changmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau harus memanggilku hyung, bocah!" sengit Junsu. Changmin melirik Junsu sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Min lapel, hyung cantik~"

Walaupun Jaejoong masih kesal dengan panggilan Changmin padanya, tak ayal dirinya tetap pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan bocah itu makanan.

"Arraso, sekarang Minnie main dengan Junsu hyung dulu yah. Hyung akan membuatkan Minnie makanan" mata Changmin berbinar senang mendengar kata 'makanan' menghiraukan panggilan Jaejoong untuknya padahal biasanya ia akan marah besar pada semua orang yang memanggilnya 'Minnie'. Tapi sekarang sepertinya pengecualian untuk Jaejoong.

Sepeninggalan Jaejoong, Changmin melirik sekilas kearah Junsu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya lalu Changmin memilih duduk diatas karpet dan mengeluarkan buku gambar dari dalam tas power ranger-nya dan mulai mencoret-coret halaman yang kosong. Junsu pergi menuju dapur menemui Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya dia anak siapa, hyung?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. "Molla. Aku menemukannya di jalan. Ia tersesat jadi aku bawa pulang saja." Jawab Jaejoong enteng seakan hanya baru memungut seekor kucing dari jalanan.

"Hyung! Kita bisa disangka penculik. Bagaimana kalau orangtua anak itu mencari dia? Lalu kita dilaporkan ke polisi dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara? Aku tidak mau masuk penjara, hyung~"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan Junsu yang hiperbola. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ke-lebay-an sepupunya itu.

"Tidak akan seperti itu, Su. Aku akan memberikan Changmin ke kantor polisi besok pagi agar dia bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya lagi. Tapi untuk malam ini biarkan dia menginap, ne?" bujuk Jaejoong. Padahal ia juga tidak yakin dengan perkataannya, ia hanya ingin berada dekat dengan anak itu sebentar saja. Junsu dan Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa anak yang tengah dibicarakan sudah berada di depan pintu dapur.

"Min ga mau pulang" perkataan bocah berusia 5 tahun itu lantas membuat kedua pria dewasa di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang? Apa kau disiksa oleh orangtuamu? Atau disuruh bekerja membereskan rumah? Tidak diberi makan atau-" tanya Junsu malah excited menerka-nerka kejadian buruk apa yang menimpa Changmin di rumahnya.

Changmin menatap jengah pada Junsu dan berkata, "Hyung pantat bebek pacti celing nonton dlama nih"

Perkataan polos Changmin menohok Junsu karena tepat sasaran. Soalnya Junsu jadi ingat drama yang tadi siang ditontonnya mengenai anak yang kabur dari rumah karena sering disiksa oleh orangtuanya.

Changmin duduk di kursi depan meja makan dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengaduk sup yang dimasaknya. Changmin sangat suka saat Jaejoong tersenyum kearahnya.

'_Hyung cantik milip malaikat~' _pikir Changmin

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak mau pulang, Minnie-ah?" tanya Junsu masih penasaran tapi dibalas tatapan tajam dari mata musang Changmin.

"Namaku Jung Changmin. Dan aku enggak Mini coalnya aku udah becal" sewot Changmin. Tuh kan Changmin tidak suka dipanggil 'Minnie'.

Junsu cemberut dan rasanya ingin memukul anak ini kalau tidak melihat wajah Changmin yang bersedih.

"Min ga mau pulang coalnya ada Ahla umma di lumah" jawab Changmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Jaejoong menghentikan adukan pada sup-nya saat mendengar perkataan Changmin. Ahra? Sedangkan Junsu tidak mengerti ucapan Changmin.

Jaejoong tidak tega melihat wajah Changmin yang bersedih jadi segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu kertas apa yang kau bawa, Minnie-ah?"

Changmin segera menunjukkan senyumnya dan menjawab perrtanyaan Jaejoong.

"Min menggambal hyung cantik dan hyung pantat bebek~" bangga Changmin seraya turun dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju Jaejoong untuk menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

'_Giliran Jae-hyung yang memanggil Minnie dia diam saja. Dasar bocah!'_ pikir Junsu.

Jaejoong mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Changmin guna melihat gambar tersebut.

"Wah … gambarnya bagus sekali. Uri Minnie sangat pandai, ne" puji Jaejoong sambil mengelus puncak kepala Changmin. Changmin sangat senang gambarnya dipuji oleh Jaejoong.

"Ini gambar apa, Min?" tanya Junsu yang berada di belakang tubuh Jaejoong mengintip hasil karya Changmin. Junsu melihat ada dua gambar yang menyerupai orang dan bulatan kecil disamping dua gambar itu.

"Ini hyung cantik" tunjuk Changmin pada gambar yang seperti manusia. "telus ini Min" tunjuk Changmin ke gambar mirip orang tapi lebih kecil. "Telus ini hyung pantat bebek" tunjuk Changmin pada gambar yang lebih mirip gumpalan di paling kanan.

"MWO?" pekik Junsu. "Kenapa Cuma gambarku yang seperti ini?" protes Junsu tidak terima.

"Coalnya hyung milip bebek, jadi Min gambal bebek deh" Junsu rasanya ingin loncat dari lantai 20 mendengar jawaban Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Changmin memerhatikan Jaejoong.

"Hyung yeoppo …" Jaejoong cemberut.

"Minnie-ah, hyung ini tampan bukan cantik"

"Cantik" kekeuh Changmin.

"Tampan"

"CANTIK" suara Changmin yang melengking membuat Jaejoong menyerah, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan anak yang keras kepala ini …

"Min lapel, hyung…" rengek Changmin.

"Bisa tidak sih kau diam, bocah. Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit" eluh Junsu.

"Cuala hyung juga jelek kayak lumba-lumba kejepit" ejek Changmin.

"Mwo? Awas kau bocah…"

Alhasil Junsu dan Changmin saling berkejaran di dalam rumah dan saling melemparkan ejekan.

"Junsu-ah, berhenti bermain dan ajak Changmin mandi" teriak Jaejoong dari dapur saat dirinya tengah menata makanan di atas meja makan. Junsu yang sedang mengelitiki Changminpun berhenti dan berniat melaksanakan perintah hyung-nya.

"Ayo mandi" ajak Junsu.

"Chilleo" Changmin yang terbebas dari kurungan Junsu pun berlari menjauh sambil memeletkan lidahnya. "Mehrong!" Junsupun harus dengan tenaga ekstra untuk mengajak bocah evil ini mandi. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Junsu mengejar Changmin yang tidak berhenti tertawa mengejeknya.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Jaejoong dan Junsu dibuat terperangah melihat nafsu makan Changmin yang sangat besar. Changmin menghabiskan 3 porsi makan orang dewasa sekaligus. Junsu berpikir jangan-jangan perut Changmin terbuat dari karet.

Jaejoong harus merelakan jatah makan malamnya untuk Changmin karena anak itu masih mengeluh lapar dan Jaejoong tidak memasak banyak malam ini.

"Hyung ga makan?" tanya Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong hanya menatapnya menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di meja makan. Junsu saja sudah menyelamatkan jatahnya dari jangkauan tangan Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ani. Hyung sudah kenyang melihat Min makan dengan lahap." Ucap Jaejoong seraya membersihkan serpihan makanan di mulut Changmin. Changmin tersentuh dengan perkataan dan perbuatan Jaejoong padanya tapi bocah itu tetap melanjutkan makannya demi menuntaskan rasa laparnya. XD

"Itu sih bukan makan dengan lahap, hyung. Tapi makan dengan rakus." Sewot Junsu. "Pantas saja badanmu seperti tiang listrik begitu. Makanmu saja bak foodmonster, Min" ejek Junsu.

"Bialin aja. Dalipada hyung makan banyak lalinya ke pantat" sekali lagi Changmin memeletkan lidahnya membalas ejekan Junsu.

"Kau …" bisa-bisa Junsu cepat tua kalau setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan titisan iblis seperti Changmin ini.

"Sudahlah, Su. Kan memang benar kalau pantatmu itu sexy" ucap Jaejoong tertawa bersama Changmin.

"Hyung … " ratap junsu. Junsu bisa melihat tawa kemenangan di wajah evil Changmin.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Saat tidur malam, Changmin kembali merengek meminta tidur bersama Jaejoong. Jadi, disinilah mereka. Berbagi ranjang berdua dengan Changmin yang memeluk erat Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin pelan berharap anak itu cepat tidur.

"Hyung …" panggil Changmin dengan mata yang sudah tertutup.

"Ne?"

"Hyung wangi. Min cuka" Changmin semakin menelungkupkan wajahnya ke curuk leher Jaejoong guna menghirup bau Jaejoong yang sangat disukainya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bocah lima tahun itu.

Saat changmin sudah tidur, Jaejoong memberikan kecupan selamat malam di kening Changmin dan berniat beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi rupanya pelukan Changmin pada lehernya sangat kuat jadi Jaejoong tidak bisa beranjak kemana-mana.

"Hyung?" Junsu muncul dari balik pintu kamar jaejoong.

"Ne?"

Junsu memasuki kamar Jaejoong dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengusap kepala Changmin sayang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Changmin menginap di sini, hyung? Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya mencarinya?" tanya Junsu yang masih khawatir kalau orangtua Changmin akan melaporkan mereka ke polisi atas tuduhan penculikan anak.

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Kita tidak tahu dimana rumahnya, Su. Besok aku akan menyerahkannya ke kantor polisi jadi dia bisa kembali ke orangtuanya" Jaejoong masih tetap megusap kepala Changmin yang tertidur.

"Tapi besok kan kita harus membuka restoran kita, hyung" Jaejoong lupa! Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Sudahlah, Su. Lihat situasi dan kondisi besok saja" Junsu hanya bisa menghela napas.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

"Hyung punya lestolan? Woaaaaaaah… hebat …" kagum Changmin. Changmin berpikir jika dirinya memiliki restoran sendiri, itu artinya ia bisa makan sepuasnya. XD

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kekaguman di mata Changmin. "Ne. kajja kita masuk"

Jaejoong mengajak Changmin ke restorannya dan mendudukkan bocah itu di meja di pojok ruangan agar tidak mengganggunya saat bekerja. Dengan banyak sajian makanan di hadapannya tentunya.

"Jja. Min tunggu disini ya. Jangan nakal dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tunggu hyung selesai bekerja. Arrachi?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak terlalu menyimak perkataan Jaejoong karena matanya sibuk menatap makanan lezat dihadapannya.

"Min boleh makan ini cemua?" tanyanya.

"Ne"

"Ini hyung cantik yang macak?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Holeeeeeeee… Min cuka cekali macakan hyung cantik. Machitaaaa~~~" ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

Jaejoong memerhatikan Changmin yang sedang menghabiskan makanannya dari dapur. Sedangkan Junsu yang bertugas menjaga kasir hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat Changmin menghabiskan makanannya dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

Setelah menyapu bersih makanan yang disajikan Jaejoong, Changmin turun dari kursinya dan berkeliling restoran, mengabaikan peringatan dari Jaejoong tadi.

Mencium bau enak masakan dari arah dapur, Changmin masuk ke dalam dapur yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Mereka terlihat sibuk membuatkan pesanan para pelanggan. Mata Changmin melihat sosok Jaejoong yang mengenakan pakaian khas koki juga tengah sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Yeoppo …" gumam Changmin.

Karena Changmin anak baik dan tidak ingin mengganggu Jaejoong yang sedang memasak, jadi Changmin segera keluar dari dapur dan bermaksud menunggu sampai Jaejoong selesai memasak. Changmin kecil berpikir bahwa hyung cantiknya itu tengah memasakkan makanan untuk dirinya. XD

Saat ingin kembali ke mejanya, Changmin menangkap siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya memasuki restoran dengan menggandeng seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian mini. Saat seseorang itu bertemu dengan Junsu, ternyata mereka malah terlibat adu mulut.

"KAU!" teriak Junsu dan orang itu sambil saling menunjuk. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu disini.

"Baby-Su!" panggil orang itu dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya pada Junsu. Menghiraukan tatapan tak suka dari yeoja disampingnya.

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama orang, Jidat lebar!" kata Junsu yang tak kalah seenaknya memanggil orang.

"Bogoshippo, baby~" Junsu meronta dalam pelukan sang namja tampan dan yeoja yang dari tadi menempel pada sang namjapun menarik-narik tubuh namja itu. Tapi sepertinya orang itu sangat merindukan Junsu karena dirinya baru melepas tubuh Junsu setelah Junsu melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke tulang rusuk sang namja.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" maki Junsu.

"Oppa, sebenarnya dia siapa?" tanya sang yeoja meminta penjelasan pada sang kekasih.

Namja tampan itu masih memegangi tulang rusuknya yang mungkin sedikit bergeser karena ulah Junsu. "Dia-"

"APPA!" sebelum namja tampan yang memiilki luas jidat diatas rata-rata itu menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, muncul seorang bocah-yang tak lain adalah Changmin-memanggilnya 'appa' dan memeluk kakinya.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang namja tampan dan menunjukkan cengiran evil khas dirinya.

Namja tampan itu menatap ngeri Changmin. "K-kau…"

Changmin beringsut menjauh dari sang namja tampan karena pada detik berikutnya sang namja tampan sudah dipukuli oleh Junsu dan yeoja sang kekasih.

"Kau mengajakku makan di restoran tapi malah memeluk namja lain, oppa" geram sang yeoja sambil memukuli sang namja dengan tas miliknya. "Dan kau ternyata sudah memiliki anak dengan yeoja lain?"

"Kau kurang ajar, Park Yoochun. Kau masih suka bermain dengan banyak wanita, eoh? Bahkan sudah menghasilkan anak sebesar Changmin!" Junsu tak kalah menghajar namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Park Yoochun dengan memukulinya menggunakan buku menu.

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti memukuliku, Chagiya, Baby-Su! Jangan memercayai ucapan bocah evil itu! Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu"

Changmin tertawa senang melihat penderitaan Yoochun.

Penyiksaan Yoochun berakhir dengan tamparan keras di pipi kiri Yoochun dari sang yeoja dan tendangan maut dari Junsu di kaki kanannya. Setelah itu sang yeoja pergi dari restoran dengan meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa ini?" semua mata memandang kearah asal suara.

"Hyung cantiiiiiik~" Changmin sangat senang melihat hyung favoritnya disini. Itu berarti Jaejoong sudah selesai memasak. XD

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

"Jadi, kau appa-nya Changmin, Yoochun-ah?" walaupun tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, Jaejoong merasa bahwa dirinya harus melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut setelah mendengar kronologi peristiwa yang sempat menghebohkan restorannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Sekarang mereka semua tengah berada di ruangan Jaejoong dengan Changmin yang sibuk mengemut permen lollipop rasa strawberry-nya dan duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong, Yoochun yang duduk di sofa seberang Jaejoong. Dan junsu yang memilih duduk di pojok ruangan yang jauh dari tempat duduk Yoochun. Changmin sedikit merajuk karena ternyata Jaejoong meninggalkan masakannya guna melihat keributan yang disebabkan oleh Yoosu.

"Tidak mungkin aku punya anak se-evil dia, hyung" jawab Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengenal Yoochun sebagai mantan kekasih sepupunya saat mereka berada di Amerika. Hubungan mereka yang 'berbeda' cukup bertahan lama, sekitar tiga tahun namun harus kandas dua bulan lalu karena Junsu memergoki Yoochun bersama yeoja lain. Namja imut itu masih sangat marah dengan sang mantan dan memilih pergi ke Korea untuk meninggalkan kenangan mereka di Amerika. Namun siapa sangka takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka.

"Jangan mempercayai ucapan playboy seperti dia, hyung" sahut Junsu sambil membuang muka.

"Su-ie …" panggil Yoochun melas. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Jaejoong masih bisa melihat mereka berdua bermesraan di rumah Junsu yang di Amerika namun sekarang mereka lebih terlihat seperti tikus dan kucing.

"Tapi kenapa tadi Changmin memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'appa'?" Jaejoong juga penasaran karena Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yoochun bukanlah appa dari Changmin.

"Tentu saja itu karena Changmin memang anaknya, hyung. Mungkin anaknya dengan pacarnya yang keseratus. Anak kecil kan tidak pernah bohong." Sengit Junsu.

Yoochun menggeram frustasi. "Anak kecil memang tidak pernah berbohong, Su. Tapi kecuali anak yang bernama Jung Changmin"

"Bilang saja kalau dia ini anakmu, Park. Jangan menyangkalnya" ucap Junsu.

"Bunuh saja aku kalau aku punya anak titisan raja iblis seperti dia" Yoochun tak mau kalah.

"Kata-kata seorang playboy sepertimu tidak bisa dipercaya. Mungkin saja kau sudah meniduri banyak yeoja dan mempunyai banyak anak lain dari mereka." Junsu semakin emosi.

"Ya! Aku memang playboy. Tapi aku hanya pernah meniduri**mu**" Ucap Yoochun.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam mendengar perkataan terakhir Yoochun. Junsu terdiam dengan wajah semerah tomat. Yoochun juga jadi salah tingkah karena perkataannya sendiri. Jaejoong memukul kepalanya frustasi seraya menutupi wajahnya yang ikut memerah. Sedangkan Changmin masih sibuk dengan lollipop-nya.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Changmin?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya ke Yoochun.

"Dia keponakanku" jawab Yoochun.

"Eh?"

"Ne, dia anak dari hyung-ku"

Tentu saja ini bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Junsu maupun Jaejoong.

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Bagaimana kau seharusnya memanggilku?" tanya Yoochun pada Changmin.

Changmin membuang tangkai lollipop-nya yang sudah habis. "Chun-jucchi"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung!" sewot Yoochun. Yoochun sudah mengira akan repot jika sudah berurusan dengan Lord Voldemin, tapi ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan dipukuli oleh kekasih dan mantan kekasihnya sekaligus gara-gara ulah anak ini.

"Kalau kau memang pamannya Changmin, kenapa dia harus memanggilmu 'hyung'?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ayolah hyung. Aku tidak mau dipanggil ajusshi. Aku masih muda~" narsis Yoochun.

"Lalu kenapa Changmin memanggilmu 'appa'?" tanya Junsu.

Yoochun mengendikkan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. Ini juga pertama kalinya Changmin memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Minnie-ah, kenapa Min memanggil Yoochun ajusshi dengan sebutan 'appa'?" tanya Jaejoong lembut pada Changmin yang masih di pangkuannya.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Changmin terlihat jinak walaupun Jaejoong memanggil dirinya 'Minnie'. Padahal setahu Yoochun Changmin tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu.

Changmin yang tengah membuka bungkus lollipop-nya yang kedua menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak guna menjawab pertanyaan hyung cantiknya.

"Coalnya chun-jucchi celing bawa pulang noona-noona yang pake baju kekecilan. Min ga cuka. Kalo Min manggil Chun-jucchi 'appa', noona-noona itu ga akan mau lagi kalo diajak pulang ama Chun-jucchi"

Pikiran polos dari bocah berusia lima tahun di ruangan itu sukses membuat tiga orang dewasa lainnya ber-sweatdrop ria.

.

.

.

Tbc …

Notes: ga sempet ngedit jd mian kalo byk typo. saia berusaha mengembangkan ide2 dr yeorobun, jadinya walah this is it. Saia tau saia anak durhaka krn tlh membiarkan Yunra bersatu. Jeongmal Mianhae~. Tapi next time saia akan bersatu dgn Lord Voldemin utk melenyapkan nenek sihir itu dr sisi Yunppa.

Org2 yg berjasa utk update-nya chapter 3:

Tyahra Snowy Mochi, lee hye won, Izca RizcassieYJ, Kim Eun Seob, bumkeyk, Vic89, ifa. , Joice Ang, Anik0405, park yooki, ayy88fish, YunHolic, Kezia98, NimsaYasmin, MichiMizuka, mita changmin, wyda joyer, Nakahara Grill, YongWook, Isnaeni love sungmin, abilhikmah, Jung Jaehyun, runashine88, riska0122, PiePilly, Ryu, rara, elmaesteryosephine, jema Agassi, Vivi, lanarava6223, Guest, Dekajeje, merry jung, yjwkcksj, Guest, Michelle Jung, Guest, Guest, Oh ha ni, shiro20, clouds06, Dipa Woon, sissy, chibie, AnieJOYERS, shendylopyunjae, Lady Ze, stalkyumin, Guest

Jeongmal kamsahamnida~~~ *bow90degree


	4. Mianhaeyo, AegyaChapter 4

Title : Mianhaeyo, Aegya~

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho (32 years old)

Kim Jaejoong (27 years old)

Go Ahra (30 years old)

Kim Junsu (25 years old)

Park Yoochun (25 years old)

Jung Changmin (5 years old)

And others

Genre : Angst, Family

Chapter : 4/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Summary:

Author's note: Senang sekali melihat kalo ff ini mdpt byk respon positif. Saia akn mencoba menjawab pertanyaan reader-deul skrg. Yup. Saia jd miba tahun ini jd terserah yeorobun mau manggil saia apa, chingu? Boleh! Author, thor? Lucu kedengerannya, but it's ok. Panggil princess jg bukan masalah :D #dihajarmassa. Trus saia suka menulis cerpen, novel, puisi (?) sejak kecil tp ini pengalaman pertama saia menulis ff dan mempublish-nya di ffn . Saia msh newbie bgt lho. Kemaren aja hrs nyari tutorial pas mau nge-publish chap 2. Hehehehe. Saia slalu pengen nulis ff yunjae tp takut ga dapet feel-nya krn saia ga bakat nulis romance. Dan saia mempublish ff Mianhaeyo, Aegya ini juga krn lbh focus ke Min yg menghabiskan byk wkt bersama Jae tanpa tau kalo Jae itu ibu kandung yg dicari2 dia. So, yg me-request penyatuan(?) yunjae harap sabar yaw saia sdg merundingkan cara menyingkirkan Ahralay bersama Lord Voldemin. Lalu, mengenai chap 3 kemaren, saia ga niat buat ngelawak lho. Kan genre-nya angst, mana diawal setting udah dikuburan sedih gitu tp gatau knp ujung2nya evil Min muncul dan mengacau. Tp jika kalian terhibur, saia ikut senang. Krn saia jg sgt suka evil Min. buat yg nangis sambil ngakak gapapa kan yak? Hehehehe. Trus akhirnya ada yg nyadar jg kalo marga YunChun(?) beda disini, ini krn mereka sodara saia mau menjelaskan di chap ini, tp gajadi soalnya udh kepanjangan. Mian, ne? Yak cukup sekian (udh pjg bgt ini) jk msh ada yg mengganjal dan ingin ditanyakan, kirim PM saja ya. Really really really thanks for you. Last, happy reading and enjoy!

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Changmin yang tengah membuka bungkus lollipop-nya yang kedua menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak guna menjawab pertanyaan hyung cantiknya.

"Coalnya chun-jucchi celing bawa pulang noona-noona yang pake baju kekecilan. Min ga cuka. Kalo Min manggil Chun-jucchi 'appa', noona-noona itu ga akan mau lagi kalo diajak pulang ama Chun-jucchi"

Pikiran polos dari bocah berusia lima tahun di ruangan itu sukses membuat tiga orang dewasa lainnya ber-sweatdrop ria.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Di kediaman Jung …

Nyonya Jung yang sekarang (baca: Ahra) keluar dari kamar tidurnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Wajahnya masih terbalut masker malam tebal yang digunakannya untuk menjaga kesehatan kulitnya. *author males ngetik ini*

"Rumah ini jadi tenang kalau tidak ada bocah evil itu" gumam Ahra.

Ahra menyadari bahwa Changmin menghilang sejak pulang sekolah kemarin dari supir yang disuruhnya menjemput Changmin. Ahra berpikir mungkin Changmin sedang bermain di rumah Kyuhyun-teman evilnya. Lagipula Ahra senang jika diberi waktu santai dari semua tingkah evil Changmin padanya. Ahra jadi berpikir apa kata-katanya pada Changmin kemarin yang membuat anak itu kabur.

"Anak itu membuat kerutan di wajahku bertambah" gumam Ahra sambil memperhatikan kulit wajahnya di cermin.

Ahra jadi ingat kejadian sekitar satu minggu yang lalu …

**Flashback**

**Ahra yang sedang tidur di dalam kamar sambil mengenakan masker di wajahnya dan timun untuk menutupi matanya mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Yunho memang menolak untuk mengunci pintu kamar mereka, Yunho beralasan agar Changmin mudah jika ingin menemuinya.**

"**Appa …" Ahra mendengar suara Changmin tapi segera dihiraukannya. Yunho pasti juga masih tidur dengan mulut menganga disampingnya, tidak mendengar panggilan dari anak kesayangannya.**

**Melihat appa-nya masih tidur, Changmin tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat sang appa karena dirinya tahu appa-nya pulang larut semalam.**

'_**pacti appa kelelahan'**_** pikir Changmin. "Eh?"**

**Mata Changmin menangkap pemandangan yang menarik menurutnya. Sang 'umma' sedang tidur dengan menggunakan selai berwarna merah muda di wajahnya seperti topeng.**

**Changmin yang penasaran segera mendekati Ahra dan membaui wajah Ahra.**

"**Bau cetobeli" ucap Changmin. Saat itu Ahra memang sedang menggunakan masker wajah dari ekstrak buah stroberi.**

**Changmin sedikit mencolek masker Ahra dan menjilati tangannya yang terbalut masker itu. Karena Changmin berpikir bahwa 'umma'-nya sedang menggunakan selai stoberi di wajahnya, Changmin berniat mencicipi itu.**

**Ahra membuka matanya saat merasakan colekan kecil di wajahnya. Tapi kemudian Changmin meludahi wajah Ahra karena masker yang dikiranya selai stoberi itu tidak seenak baunya.**

"**Cuih … cuih … Ga enak. Min ga cuka. Cuih …" **

**Sebenarnya Changmin tidak berniat meludahi sang 'umma' tapi kebetulan wajah Ahra ada di depannya jadilah ludah Changmin turut mewarnai wajah Ahra. XD**

**End of flashback**

"Baguslah kalau anak itu tidak ada. Aku tidak harus bersusah payah membuatkan dia sarapan yang tidak pernah dimakannya."

Makan memanglah hobi Changmin. Tapi anak itu sangat menolak semua makanan yang dibuat Ahra. Jika Ahra sudah membuatkannya makanan, Changmin pasti akan menolak dan menjawab "Min kan bukan appa yang diam caja dan tetap memakan macakan gagal umma"

Ahra merasakan déjà vu saat mendengar kalimat itu. _'Anak dan umma memang sama-sama menyebalkan'_ dengus Ahra dalam hati.

Yunho sedang berada di luar kota sejak dua hari yang lalu untuk urusan kantor dan baru akan pulang esok hari. Jadi Ahra akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan berbelanja seharian dan menghabiskan uang suaminya itu. Dia akan memikirkan alasan hilangnya Changmin nanti toh anak itu tak mungkin pergi jauh. Ahra tertawa menyeramkan.

Tapi kemudian Ahra mendengar suara mobil sang suami yang memasuki rumah mereka. Apa Yunho pulang lebih cepat?

Ahra segera mengambil obat tetes mata dan memulai aktingnya di depan Yunho.

"Appa pulaaaaaang~" teriak Yunho saat memasuki rumahnya.. ia membawa banyak mainan untuk anak semata wayangnya dan berharap disambut dengan pelukan hangat dan senyuman lebar sang anak.

Tapi yang didapat Yunho setelah kepergiannya beberapa hari keluar kota tidak sesuai dengan harapannya padahal dirinya sudah berusaha menyelesikan pekerjaannya lebiih awal demi bertemu anaknya lebih cepat. Saat ini istrinya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapannya.

"Oppa … C-Changmin …" ucap Ahra terbata.

Yunho merasakan firasat buruk. "Apa yang terjadi pada Changmin, Ahra-ya?" tanya Yunho sambil menenangkan istri-nya itu.

"Changmin menghilang…"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yunho emosi.

"Aku sudah mencarinya disekitar TK kemarin … hiks … tapi aku tidak menemukan Changmin. Lalu aku sudah menelpon rumah kyuhyun, Changmin juga tidak ada disana." Ucap Ahra penuh dusta.

Ahra berpikir jika dirinya mengatakan sudah menghubungi rumah Kyuhyun, Yunho tidak akan mencari Changmin kesana karena Ahra berpikir Changmin ada di rumah Kyuhyun.

Yunho terdiam mencerna kata-kata istrinya. Changmin menghilang? Changmin-nya? Aigo… Changmin tidak pernah pergi sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ia ketakutan? Bertemu dengan orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau ia kelaparan?

"Maafkan aku, oppa. Ini semua salahku" ucap Ahra. "Aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya, oppa. Aku mengatakan kalau aku bukan ibu kandung Changmin"

Yunho membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia dan Ahra memang sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan perihal ini dari Changmin walaupun Changmin terus berkata Ahra bukanlah umma-nya.

"Dia pasti pergi karena membenciku … hiks" Ahra kembali melanjutkan tangisnya dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Kita harus mencari Changmin" ucap Yunho tegas dan segera bangkit.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Changmin pulang dan tidak menemukan kita dirumah?" tanya Ahra asal. Sejujurnya ia malas mencari anak itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari Changmin. Kau tunggu Changmin dirumah, ne?" ucap Yunho lembut. Ahra hanya mneganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho tergesa-gesa mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi. Tapi sebelum itu ia sempat bertanya pada Ahra. "Yoochun-eun eodiga?"

Yunho teringat akan adiknya.

"Yoochun menginap di tempat yeojachingu-nya sejak kemarin." jawab Ahra.

"Dasar anak itu…"

Setelah Yunho pergi, Ahra menghapus jejak air mata palsu di wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Saatnya untuk berbelanja~" Ahra kemudian pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja tanpa memedulikan nasib Changmin. _'Toh Yunho-oppa sudah mencari anak itu'_ pikir Ahra.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

"Jadi, kenapa Changmin bisa bersama dengan kalian?" tanya Yoochun yang penasaran kepada Jaesu

"Kemarin sore aku menemukan Changmin sendirian di pinggir jalan, jadi aku membawanya pulang" jawab Jaejoong.

"Eeeeh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Min?" tanya Yoochun kali ini pada Changmin.

"Min cali umma" jawab Changmin sambil mengemut permennya.

"Umma-mu kan ada di rumah" Yoochun teringat dengan kakak iparnya-istri hyungnya. Seingat Yoochun sebelum Yoochun pergi ke rumah yeojachingu-nya kemarin, sang kakak ipar masih ada di rumah kok.

"Ahla umma bukan umma Min" lagi-lagi Changmin mengatakan hal ini. Sejak tinggal dengan keluarga hyungnya dua bulan lalu, Yoochun sering mendengar kalimat ini keluar dari mulut bocah berusia lima tahun ini.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih" Yoochun berpikir Changmin hanya mengarang saja saat mengatakan kalau Ahra bukan umma-nya. "Tapi kalau kau menghilang sejak kemarin, kenapa Yunho hyung …"

Yoochun sangat mengenal kakaknya. Hyung-nya itu sangat menyayangi Changmin. Yoochun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Yunho saat mengetahui Changmin meghilang.

Yoochun merogoh handphone yang ada di kantung celananya saat benda persegi itu berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

**Yunho hyung is calling…**

Baru saja dipikirkan, eh Yunho sudah menghubunginya. Yoochun melirik sebentar pada Junsu yang masih membuang muka darinya dan Jaejoong yang sedang mengajak Changmin bermain sebelum ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yobo-" tapi sebelum Yoochun menyelesaikan salamnya, sang penelepon sudah menyerangnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Yoochun-ah, eodiga? Changmin menghilang! Kau harus membantuku mencarinya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia menghilang dari kemarin. Astaga. Dia pasti ketakutan dan kelaparan. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, Chun?" ucap Yunho di seberang line dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Hyung-" Yoochun benar-benar tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara oleh Yunho.

"Aku sedang mencarinya di sekitar Tk, kau mencarinya di pusat kota-" lanjut Yunho.

"Hyung-"

"Aku akan melaporkan kejadian ini ke polisi agar mereka membantu kita dalam pencarian Changmin-"

"YUNHO HYUNG!" Yoochun yang sudah lelah mendengar Yunho yang terus mengoceh di seberang line akhirnya berteriak guna mendapatkan perhatian sang hyung. Teriakannya membuat Jaeminsu menoleh bingung kearahnya.

"Mwo? Cepat katakan. Kita harus segera mencari Changmin-"

Yoochun menghela napas. "Changmin ada bersamaku sekarang" ucapnya.

"Eh?" Yunho yang sedang menyetir mobilnya menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan guna mendengar penjelasan Yoochun.

"Kemarin sore ada seseorang yang menemukan Changmin di pinggir jalan dan membawa anakmu pulang." Yoochun melirik Jaejoong yang terdiam.

"Lalu aku bertemu dengan Changmin di restoran msilik orang yang sudah menolong Changmin itu." Lanjut Yoochun.

Setelah itu Yunho meminta alamat restoran Jaejoong dan memutuskan panggilan mereka lalu segera menuju restoran yang diberitahu Yoochun padanya.

"Appa-mu akan menjemputmu segera" ucap Yoochun pada Changmin.

"Min ga mau pulang" Changmin memeluk Jaejoong erat dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada Jaejoong.

"Min mau cali umma" Jaejoong tertohok mendengar perkataan Changmin. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepala Changmin lembut.

Yoochun menghela napas frustasi melihat tingkah Changmin. Junsu hanya terdiam tak mengerti.

"Minnie ga kasian sama appa?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Changmin menarik wajahnya dari dada hangat Jaejoong dan melihat mata besar hyung-nya yang seakan menghipnotisnya. "Eh?"

"Kalo Minnie ga pulang, appa pasti sangat sedih" lanjut Jaejoong.

Changmin terlihat memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Tapi Min halus cali umma campe ketemu" keukeuh Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum sedih. "Memangnya Minnie tau dimana umma Minnie yang sebenarnya?"

Changmin menggeleng sedih.

Jaejoong membawa Changmin ke dalam pelukannya. _'Mianhaeyo, Aegya~'_

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu appa-nya Changmin menjemput bersama dirimu sih?" ucap Junsu kesal.

Setelah dibujuk rayu oleh Jaejoong, Changmin memang mau pulang tapi Jaejoong menolak saat dirinya diminta oleh Yoochun untuk menemui Jung Yunho-appanya Changmin. Jaejoong beralasan sibuk di dapur.

Jadi disinilah Junsu. Bersama sang mantan kekasih dan bocah evil yang dibawa pulang sang hyung kemarin menunggu appa dari sang bocah menjemput atas permintaan hyung kesayangannya.

Junsu juga bingung kenapa hyung-nya menolak bertemu dengan appa-nya Changmin. Apa hyung-nya kenal dengan appa-nya Changmin? Atau apakah appa-nya Changmin sangat jelek jadi hyung-nya tidak mau bertemu dengannya?

Junsu sih tidak keberatan menunggu appa-nya Changmin di depan restoran mereka tapi dengan tatapan mesum dari seseorang yang berada disampingnya membuat simpang empat muncul dikening Junsu.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak menatapku seperti itu, Park?" kesal Junsu.

"Menatapmu seperti apa, Baby-Su?" goda Yoochun dengan senyuman mautnya yang sudah tidak mempan untuk Junsu.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan lapar dan senyum mesum di wajahmu itu, Park Yoochun!" Junsu yang semakin kesal, menginjak kaki kanan Yoochun keras dan membuat Yoochun meringis kesakitan.

"Ih! Hyung-deul belicik cekali cih. Min kan lagi celiuc" kegiatan Yoosu ternyata mengundang protes dari Changmin yang katanya sedang serius. Serius memainkan game yang ada di handphone Yoochun. XD

"Changmin-ah~" panggil seorang namja tampan yang baru keluar dari mobilnya di depan restoran.

Changmin sebenarnya malas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game yang sedang dimainkannya, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan berlari kearah sang namja tampan.

"Appa~" panggil Changmin sambil merentangkan tangannya meminta dipeluk oleh appa-nya.

CEKLEK. "Handphone-ku~" ratap Yoochun melihat handphone-nya yang sudah hancur terbelah menjadi dua. Ternyata saat Changmin berlari menyongsong kedatangan sang appa, Changmin melempar handphone Yoochun asal. XD

"Eukyangkyang" Junsu tertawa senang melihat wajah Yoochun yang memelas.

"Kau ini pergi kemana sih, Min? Kau membuat appa khawatir" omel Yunho.

"Min kangen appa" ucap Changmin ga nyambung. Yunho hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan anaknya.

Yunho menggendong Changmin dan berjalan kearah Yoochun dan seorang namja imut yang ada disamping namsaeng-nya itu.

"Hyung! Lihat apa yang dilakukan anakmu pada handphoneku" adu Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Mehrong!" Changmin memeletkan lidahnya pada Yoochun.

"Eukyangkyang"

Yunho menatap namja imut yang suara tawanya mirip lumba-lumba itu.

"Jadi, kau yang menolong Changmin? Aku Jung Yunho, appa-nya Changmin" ucap Yunho memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, ani. Hyung-ku yang menolong Changmin tapi sekarang hyung sedang sibuk mengurus restoran kami. Aku Kim Junsu"

Yunho memandang restoran yang tidak terlalu besar di belakang namja imut itu.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida karena sudah menolong anakku, Junsu-sshi. Aku berharap Changmin tidak menyusahkan kalian" ucap Yunho sambil membungkukkan tubuh tegapnya.

Junsu jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. "A-aniyo. Changmin anak yang sangat manis kok" ucap Junsu setengah hati sambil tersenyum.

Yunho membalas senyuman Junsu. "Sampaikan juga rasa terima kasihku pada hyungmu, Junsu-sshi" Junsu hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Yunho.

"Appa, macakan hyung cantik cangat enak. Min cuka" kata Changmin yang masih berada dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Hyung cantik?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Eh, itu panggilan Changmin untuk hyung-ku" jawab Junsu.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu kita akan sering makan di restoran ini, ne?"

"Acik~" ucap Changmin kegirangan karena akan sering memakan masakan hyung cantiknya yang enak.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

"Jadi kemana kamu pergi kemarin, Changmin-ah?" tanya Yunho sambil mengenakan Changmin sabuk pengaman pada mobilnya.

Setelah berterima kasih lagi pada Junsu, Yunho berpamitan pulang karena ia berpikir bahwa istrinya dirumah pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Changmin. Yoochun juga pulang dengan mobil miliknya sendiri.

"Min ke tempat caeng"

"Eh?" Yunho memang cukup sering membawa Changmin ke makam anaknya yang bungsu, tapi Yunho tidak menyangka Changmin akan ke sana sendirian.

"Telus Min cali umma, tapi malah ketemu hyung cantik" ucap Changmin sambil menunjukan senyum lima jarinya.

Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya. Oke. Yunho merasa bahwa Changmin harus diberi pengertian khusus mengenai 'umma'nya.

"Changmin-ah, umma ada di rumah mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Yunho menatap sang buah hati.

Changmin menggeleng. "Ani. Ahla umma bukan umma Min"

Yunho menggeleng frustasi. "Sudah berapa kali appa bilang kalau Ahra umma itu umma-mu" bentak Yunho. Yunho merasa Changmin sudah cukup keterlaluan, ia tidak pernah berhenti mengatakan kalau Ahra itu bukan umma-nya.

Changmin terpaku di tempatnya. Baru kali ini appa kesayangannya membentaknya. Changmin menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho menghela napas lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah Changmin langsung melompat turun dari mobil dan masuk rumah. Ngambek, eoh?

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Yoochun yang juga baru sampai pada Yunho tapi hanya dibalas dengan Yunho yang menaikkan bahunya.

Changmin disambut oleh Ahra –yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan acara shopping kilatnya- dan tengah merentangkan tangannya siap menerima pelukan dari anaknya itu.

"Changmin-ah, umma sangat khawatir padamu. Umma-"

Tapi Changmin berlalu dengan cepat tanpa menoleh pada Ahra sedikitpun.

"Pelgi cana. Jangan dekat-dekat Min" usir Changmin

'_Anak itu …'_ geram Ahra dalam hati.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

"Hyung …" terlihat kepala Yoochun yang menyembul dari balik pintu ruang kerja di kediaman Jung pada malam harinya. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan berkas-berkas kantornya dan menyuruh adiknya itu untuk masuk.

Sang Nyonya Besar sedang sibuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya sedangkan sang tuan muda yang tengah melancarkan aksi ngambeknya mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Changmin tidak keluar kamar untuk makan malam juga, hyung" lapor Yoochun.

"Dia pasti sudah menimbun banyak makanan di dalam kamarnya" jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas yang tengah dipelajarinnya.

Yoochun yang mendengar perkataan sang hyung hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi kelakuan keponakannya itu.

"Apa benar kalau Ahra noona itu bukan ibu kandung Changmin, hyung?" tanya Yoochun dari sofa yang tengah ia duduki di ruang kerja Yunho itu.

Yunho melepas kacamata minus yang dipakainya dan menatap sang namsaeng.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Yunho malah balik bertanya.

Yoochun mengendikkan bahunya. "Changmin tidak berhenti mengatakan hal itu"

Tunho terkekeh kecil mengingat kelakuan anaknya. "Dia mempunyai firasat yang kuat. Kau tahu? Itu bahkan kalimat pertama yang berhasil ia ucapkan dulu"

**Flashback**

"**Changmin-ah. Ayo bilang appa. A-P-P-A" ucap Yunho pada bayi berusia sekitar satu tahun yang berada dalam dekapannya.**

"**Ppa … Ppa … Ppa …" ucap sang bayi yang sukses membuat Yunho kegirangan.**

"**Wah wah wah … wae geure?" tanya Ahra yang baru datang membawa semangkuk bubur bayi.**

"**Changmin memanggilku appa, Ahra-ya" Yunho sangat senang dan mengangkat Changmin tinggi-tinggi ke udara yang membuat bayi berbadan gembul itu tertawa riang dan terus berucap "Ppa … Ppa … Ppa …"**

"**Jeongmal? Coba bilang umma, Minnie-ah. U-M-M-A" entah hanya perasaan Ahra saja atau memang wajah Changmin berubah menjadi kesal setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi.**

"**Dangshineun eommaga aniya (baca: kau bukan umma-ku)" **

**Ahra dan Yunho terkesiap. Changmin sang balita yang masih belum bisa berbicara lancar sepertinya barusan mengatakan sebuah kalimat panjang. Mungkin hanya perasaan mereka saja.**

"**Apa tadi Changmin mengatakan sesuatu, Ahra-ya?" tanya Yunho yang masih berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.**

"**S-sepertinya tidak, oppa" jawab Ahra menatap sang bayi yang masih tertawa-tawa memainkan pakaian sang appa.**

**Setelah keadaan normal dan Changmin kembali berucap "Ppa … Ppa … Ppa …" Ahra kemudian menyodorkan bubur bayi pada Changmin.**

"**Ayo buka mulutmu dulu, Minnie-ah"**

**Changmin mendelik kesal pada Ahra yang mengganggu kesenangannya bermain dengan sang appa. Kemudian terjadi dengan begitu cepat, Changmin mengambil sendok yang berisi bubur bayi penuh dari tangan Ahra dan membuangnya dengan sukses ke wajah Ahra.**

**Changmin tertawa girang dan Yunho hanya melongo.**

**End of flashback**

Yoochun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar cerita Yunho.

"Anakmu itu, hyung …" XD

Yunho tersenyum mengingat semua tingkah anaknya yang nakal namun menggemaskan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Ahra-lah yang sering menjadi target kenakalan (atau keevilan?) Changmin.

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Yoochun yang membawa Yunho kembali dari lamunannya.

"Apanya?" tanya Yunho bingung.

Yoochun menatap hyungnya bosan. "Umma. Changmin. Ahra noona" ucap Yoochun serasa member kode rahasia pada Yunho.

"Oh itu. Yah begitulah" jawabnya enteng

"Begitulah apanya? Kupikir Changmin anak kandung kalian"

"Changmin memang anak kandungku. Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yoochun rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok jika berbicara dengan Yunho yang seperti ini jika tidak mengingat jidat seksinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, hyung. Lima tahun yang lalu kau membawa Changmin padaku dan orangtua kita di Amerika bersama Ahra noona lalu kalian menikah. Tentu saja semua orang akan berpikir kalau Changmin anak kalian"

"Aku memang ingin kalian berpikir seperti itu"

Yoochun menghela napas. "Siapa?"

"Huh?"

Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Siapa ibu kandung Changmin?"

"Apa itu sangat penting?" Yunho menghela napas.

"Dengar, Yoochun-ah. Aku hanya ingin Changmin tidak terus menanyai tentang ibu kandungnya. Aku ingin Changmin mengakui Ahra sebgai ibunya."

"Tapi Changmin jelas-jelas tidak menyukai Ahra noona, hyung"

"Changmin masih kecil. Dia hanya butuh waktu"

"Lima tahun kurasa waktu yang sudah cukup untuk mereka mengenal dengan baik"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak mungkin Changmin tidak menyukai Ahra noona tanpa alasan, bukan?"

Yunho terdiam mencerna perkataan Yoochun. "Entahlah, Chun. Ahra terlihat sangat menyayangi Changmin. Ia ibu dan istri yang baik"

"Ya, sangat baik. Hingga kerjaannya hanya shopping dan berburu barang mewah baru tanpa memperhatikan suami dan anaknya"

Yunho menatap tak suka Yoochun yang menghina istrinya.

"Listen, hyung" ucap Yoochun seraya merangkul bahu Yunho. "Sejujurnya seperti Changmin, aku juga kurang menyukai istrimu. Aku sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan banyak wanita. Dan istrimu itu menurutku bukanlah tipe ibu yang baik"

"Aku menghargai pendapatmu, playboy Park yang sangat berpengalaman. Tapi kau belum pernah menikah dan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjalaninya"

Mereka berdua terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau mencintai Ahra noona?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba.

Yunho terdiam. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Apakah ia mencintai 'istri' yang dinikahinya sejak lima tahun lalu?

"Aku membutuhkan Ahra untuk menjadi Umma bagi Changmin"

"Bagaimana dengan ibu kandung Changmin? Kurasa dia akan menyayangi Changmin lebih-"

"Dia tidak mau mengurus Changmin. Bahkan hanya untuk menatap wajah Changmin-pun ia menolak"

Yoochun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat kesedihan di mata hyung tiri-nya itu. Yoochun sangat menyayangi Yunho. Ia yakin bahwa Yunho sudah melewati lima tahun masa yang sulit dalam hidupnya. Namun, ia juga merasa kasihan pada Changmin yang terus mencari ibu kandungnya.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Yoochun membuka pintu kamar Changmin dan melihat anak itu masih terjaga memainkan permainan puzzle miliknya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Min?" tanya Yoochun seraya memasuki kamar Changmin.

Changmin menoleh sekilas pada Yoochun dan kembali berkutat dengan puzzle-nya.

Yoochun duduk di ranjang kecil milik Changmin dan terdiam memerhatikan tangan kecil Changmin yang terampil memasang puzzle.

"Min, mau lihat gajah" gumam Changmin namun masih terdengar telinga Yoochun dan seseorang dari balik kamar tidur Changmin.

Yoochun menatap puzzle bergambar gajah yang dimainkan Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kebun binatang weekend depan?" ajak Yoochun.

Yoochun sempat melihat wajah sumringah Changmin mendengar ajakannya tapi kemudian tergantikan dengan wajah murungnya.

"Tapi appa pacti cibuk kelja. Min ga mau kalo ga ada appa"

Aigo. Anak sekecil Changmin sudah memikirkan hal itu?

Seseorang di balik pintu Changmin yang sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih anaknya kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berkata "Sepertinya weekend depan jadwal kerja appa kosong. Jadi bisa menemani seseorag pergi ke kebun binatang"

Yoochun dan Changmin menoleh kearah Yunho yang tengah bersender di pintu kamar Chnagmin.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Changmin dengan mata musangnya yang berbinar senang. Yunho mengangguk.

"Yeeeeeeay!" Changmin kemudian berlari menuju tubuh ayahnya dan mereka berdua berpelukan erat. Yoochun yang menjadi saksi moment ayah-anak itu ikut tersenyum.

"Hyung cantik diajak juga ya?" pinta Changmin.

"Eh? Tapi kan dia punya restoran yang harus diurusnya" ucap Yunho mencoba memberi pengertian pada anaknya.

Changmin melancarkan serangan puppy eyes-nya yang tidak bisa ditolak Yunho.

"Arasseo. Besok kita akan bertanya padanya apa bisa ikut kita pergi ke kebun binatang"

Changmin tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah. Kalau kalian pergi, aku tidak ikut" ucap Yoochun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho bingung. Bukankah tadi adiknya itu yang mengusulkan ide ini?

"Aku ada kencan~"

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Esok harinya, keluarga kecil Jung makan malam di restoran milik Jaejoong. Yoochun sudah melancarkan aksinya menggoda Junsu. Sementara Changmin gaelisah di tempat duduknya karena ingin bertemu dengan sang hyung pujaan hati.

Yunho heran melihat Changmin yang kurang berselera makan (tapi tetap banyak juga makannya) dan terus menatap kearah pintu dapur restoran. yunho sangat menikmati makanan yang dipesannya di restoran ini, sangat cocok di lidahnya. Tidak buruk juga ia khusus meluangkan waktu untuk memenuhi permintaan sang aegya untuk menemui hyung cantiknya. Lagipula Yunho penasaran dengan orang yang sudah menolong Changmin. Begitu pula dengan 'istri'nya yang sedang duduk disebelahnya

"Hyung cantiiiik~~~"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dari makan malamnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang dipanggil Changmin.

Sekali lagi dalam hidupnya Yunho merasa tengah melihat malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Kulit seputih susu itu, mata besarnya yang seakan menyedot seorang Jung Yunho ke dalamnya, bibir cherry-nya yang indah, dan senyuman menawannya yang Yunho rindukan.

Sosok itu berjalan menghampiri Changmin dengan langkahnya yang anggun. Lalu memeluk tubuh anaknya dengan erat serta sedikit mengacak tatanan rambut anaknya. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum.

"Kim Jaejoong?" ternyata Ahra yang lebih dulu tersadar dari keterkejutannya melihat seseorang yang sudah lama tidak mereka temui.

Jaejoong sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Yunho masih tetap memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari tubuh elok itu.

"Hyung, hyung. Ini appa Min" Changmin memperkenalkan mereka berdua tanpa menyadari ada dua buah jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang. Agar tidak membuat curiga, Jaejoong mngulurkan tangannya kearah Yunho dan disambut oleh Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong"

"J-jung yunho"

Yunho mencoba agar suara yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak bergetar, namun rupanya sulit mengontrol debaran yang menggila dalam dadanya saat tangannya menyentuh kulit halus itu lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Dan orang ini bukan umma Min" Changmin memperkenalkan Ahra yang duduk disamping Yunho.

Jaejoong menahan seyuman mendengar cara Changmin memperkenalkan Ahra namun tetap mengulurkan tangannya kearah yeoja itu.

Ahra menahan diri untuk tidak menguliti Changmin hidup-hidup dan menampilkan senyum coretindahcoret pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Jung Ahra. Istri Jung Yunho"

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasakan perih di dadanya mendengar pernyataan tak terbantahkan dari mulut berbisa Ahra.

'_Jadi mereka sudah menikah?'_

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Changmin terus berceloteh riang mengenai TK-nya dan Kyuhyun yang katanya teman sehidup semati-nya pada ketiga orang dewasa yang duduk satu meja dengannya tanpa menyadari suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Macakan hyung cantik machitaaa~" ucapnya sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang penuh di mulutnya. Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin dan sesekali membersihkan ujung bibir Changmin yang belepotan dan menyuapinya.

Hati Yunho menghangat melihat adegan ini namun rupanya ada hati lain yang panas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau orang yang dipanggil hyung cantik oleh Changmin adalah dirimu, Jaejoong-sshi. Kami sangat terkejut melihatmu, bukan begitu oppa?" ucap Ahra memulai perbincangan mereka.

Yunho yang disikut Ahra segera mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal bukan wajah angelic yang ada di hadapannya dan tengah menyuapkan makanan ke mulut anaknya.

"Ah, ne. Kami sangat berterima kasih kau sudah menolong Changmin kemarin" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Bukan masalah. Tidak seharusnya anak sekecil Changmin pergi sendirian tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa. Kurasa kalian kurang memerhatikannya" ujar Jaejoong sinis.

"Itu memang kesalahan kami. Tapi-"

"Setidaknya kami sudah merawatnya selama lima tahun dengan baik" ujar Ahra dengan menekankan kata 'kami' yang membuat Jaejoong menatap yeoja itu tak suka.

Changmin menatap tak mengerti kearah tiga orang dewasa yang tengah memperbincangkan dirinya. Tapi yang jelas Changmin tak suka melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata hyung kesayangannya.

"Hyung, hyung" Changmin menarik baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Kita ke kebun binatang yuk" ajak Changmin

"Eh?"

"Appa~" Changmin meminta appa-nya untuk menjelaskan.

Yunho jadi tidak yakin untuk mengajak Jaejoong –yang ternyata orang yang telah menolong Changmin- ikut ke dalam acara keluarga mereka. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan anaknya. Yunho tidak bisa melihat wajah Changmin kecewa.

Yunho menghela napas. "Weekend depan kau sibuk? Kami akan pergi ke kebun binatang dan Changmin memintamu untuk ikut" jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap wajah memohon Changmin.

"Nanti kita lihat Gajah, hyung" ujar Changmin mencoba membujuk Jaejoong.

"Entahlah Minnie-ah. Restoran hyung sangat penuh saat weekend"

Changmin terlihat kecewa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, Changmin-ah. Kita pergi bertiga saja, ya. Hyung kan sangat sibuk walau hanya untuk menemani Min pergi" ucap Ahra membujuk Changmin tapi Jaejoong menangkap senyum licik di wajah Ahra. Jaejoong mengerti maksud ucapan Ahra yang menyindirnya.

"Tapi kalau hanya sebentar, kurasa aku bisa meluangkan waktu"

Ucapan Jaejoong membuahkan senyuman lebar di wajah Changmin dan membuat wajah Ahra mendelik kesal.

"Kau kan pemilik restoran ini. Mana bisa meniggalkan restoran untuk hal seperti ini?"

"Justru karena aku pemiliknya, jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun kan?" balas Jaejoong.

"Mana bisa begitu. Lagipula ini kan acara keluarga kami"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar mencerna kata-kata Ahra. Benar juga. Kenapa Jaejoong harus ikut acara keluarga mereka? Ahra tersenyum menang melihat keterdiaman Jaejoong.

"Dia ga ikut kok, hyung" tunjuk Changmin ke Ahra. "Cuma ada Min, hyung cama appa"

Ucapan Changmin sukses membuat Yunho, Ahra dan Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Jaejoong duduk terdiam sambil memeluk guling di atas ranjangnya memikirkan kejadian tadi di restoran. kenapa dirinya harus menerima ajakan Jung Yunho sih? Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau Changmin sedih. Tapi terjebak bersama Jung Yunho dan istrinya? Jaejoong pasti akan merasa kesal seharian!

"Hyung?" Junsu memasuki kamar Jaejoong. "Ne"

"Hyung tahu tidak? Yoochun dan Yunho-sshi ternyata saudara tiri lho" ucap Junsu

"Jeongmal?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Eum. Yoochun tadi yang menceritakannya padaku di restoran. padahal aku pikir mereka berdua saudara kandung karena sama-sama tamp- oh, astaga!" Junsu segera menutup mulutnya karena tidak sengaja keceplosan berbicara.. junsu melirik panik kearah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Su~ sudah kuduga kau masih menyukai Yoochun!" pekik Jaejoong senang sambil memeluk sepupunya itu.

"A-ani. Aku tidak menyukai jidat lebar itu." Elak Junsu

"Jeongmal? Lalu siapa yang kemarin kesal sampai menangis saat melihat Yoochun bersama yeojachingu-nya, ya?" goda Jaejoong.

"Hyuuuuuung~~~" Jaejoong tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Junsu yang memelas dengan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Ara, ara. Dasar si Playboy cap jidat itu. Dia akan menyesal karena sudah menduakan sepupuku yang montok ini" hibur Jaejoong sambil memeluk Junsu. Junsu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gurauan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, sebenarnya Yoochun memintaku menanyakan satu hal padamu"

"Mworago?"

"Apa kau mengenal ibu kandung Changmin?"

Jaejoong tergugup. "Kenapa menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Soalnya kami merasa hyung sudah pernah mengenal orangtua Changmin sebelumnya melihat cara kalian berbincang tadi di restoran" Junsu mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. "Apa sangat terlihat?" Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Jadi apa kau mengenal ibu kandungnya Changmin? aku sangat penasaran. Sedih sekali mendengar cerita Changmin yang tidak mengenal ibu kandungnya. Apalagi Yoochun bilang kalau istri Yunho-sshi tidak mempedulikan Changmin di rumah."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang Junsu ucapkan mengenai Changmin. Anaknya. Jaejoong sangat ingin mengaku pada Changmin bahwa ia adalah umma-nya. Tapi Jaejoong masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia sangat senang bisa bersama anaknya walau hanya sebentar. Bercanda dengannya, memasakkan makanan untuknya, tertawa bersama.

"Hyung? Hyung!" teriak Junsu di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup telinganya yang sakit. "Suaramu, SU!"

"Habisnya hyung tidak mendengarkan aku berbicara" Junsu cemberut. "Jadi hyung tahu ibu kandungnya Changmin?" tanya Junsu kembali pada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu, Su"

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Changmin kesal karena pada akhirnya yang akan ikut pergi ke kebun binatang adalah dirinya sang appa, Jaejoong dan Ahra. Jaejoong tidak suka Ahra dan tidak ingin Ahra mengganggu acaranya bersama dua orang yang disayanginya. Appa-nya dan hyung cantiknya. Tapi Ahra ngotot ingin ikut jadi appa-nya mengajak orang itu juga.

Tapi jangan panggil dirinya Lord Voldemin kalau yeoja kecentilan itu sampai merusak hari indahnya bersama appa dan hyung cantiknya. Khukhukhu

Malam sebelum acara ke kebun binatang mereka, bermodalkan sebuah spidol permanen di tangannya Changmin memasuki kamar orang tuanya.

Kalau Ahra masih bersikeras untuk ikut ke kebun binatang besok, Changmin akan membuat yeoja itu tidak mampu untuk pergi. *evillaugh*

Changmin berjinjit mendekati ranjang ke sisi dimana Ahra tidur. Beruntung malam ini Ahra tidak memakai masker malamnya karena tadi siang Changmin sudah menghabiskan krim itu untuk 'menghiasi' dinding kamar orangtuanya. :D

Changmin suka menggambar. Berhubung kertas di buku gambarnya sudah habis, ia akan menggambar di tempat lain.

"Min cuka gambal. Min gambal gajah, jelapah, kucing, guguk, cemua Min gambal. Hehehe" ucapnya riang sambil terus menggambar beraneka binatang dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada yang terbangun akibat ulahnya.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat seseorang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan melihat wajah 'baru'nya di cermin yang sudah dilukis oleh Lord Voldemin. Kemudian terdengar suara atau lengkingan(?) yang membangunkan semua orang di kediaman Jung.

"JUNG CHANGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

'

'

'

Tbc …

Ini sgt pjg! Tlg jgn bunuh saiaaaaaaaa~ hehehehe ahra jd istrinya yun krn tuntutan peran. Maafkan dia, ne? yun jg dihukum boojae ga dikasi jatah setaun gegara dia maen peran jd suami si Ahralay. Gimana chap ini? Krg menarik kah? Tp kan akhirnya saia dgn berbaik hati tlh mempertemukan yunjae. Chap dpn full of yunjae moment. Hehehe. Smg chap ini sdkt menjawab tanda tanya kalian mengenai ff ini.

Ps: tlg jgn siksa ahra dulu sampe peran dia selese di ff ini -.-v

Thanks for you guys :

park yooki, PiePilly, elmaesteryosephine, riska0122, YeChun, mita changmin, Dipa Woon, AkemyYamato, abilhikmah, Anik0405, Isnaeni love sungmin, YunHolic, Vic89, Joice Ang, Lee Hyo Ra, kitybear, Lady Ze, Izca RizcassieYJ, XiaSparkPhie, ifa. , YongWook, riyunjae, reaRelf, wyda joyer, Jung Jaehyun, kim eun neul, Jung Eunhee, Kim Eun Seob, vampireyunjae, teukiteuk, runashine88, Guest1, vivi, sissy, meotmeot, Jenny, Next, Guest2, Sparkladyca, J.A, HJ, Guest3, merry jung, meile ichi, shendylopyunjae, ajid yunjae, missy84, Jirania, IrumaAckleschia


	5. Mianhaeyo, AegyaChapter 5

Title : Mianhaeyo, Aegya~

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho (32 years old)

Kim Jaejoong (27 years old)

Go Ahra (30 years old)

Kim Junsu (25 years old)

Park Yoochun (25 years old)

Jung Changmin (5 years old)

And others

Genre : Angst, Family

Chapter : 5/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Author's note: ada yg nungguin ff ini? Mian krn kuliah perdanaku mule minggu dpn, jd aku akan jarang ngepost ff. tdnya mau mpe bulan depan ga ngepost, tp krn saia udh nulis chap ini separoh, jadi sekalian aja. Kelanjutannya bulan depan, ne? ada yg nanya ff ini akan sepanjang kereta api ato jln raya? Hehehe. Tenang aja2 chap lg abis kok kalo sesuai perkiraan saia. Ga akan pjg2 amat. Trus ada yg nanya mehrong itu apa? Maap kalo salah tp setau saia mehrong itu ungkapan mengejek sambil meletin lidah (biasnya anak kecil yg ngelakuin itu). Yah semacam itulah XD. Terus ada yg nyaranin genrenya diganti humor aja? Wah saia ga bakat ngelawak ntar malah garing XD. Ada yg kasian ama ahra? Sbnrnya saia jg tp tuk membuat yunjae bersatu, kita kan hrs menyingkirkan semua penghalang #innocentface. Last, happy reading and enjoy!

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Min cuka gambal. Min gambal gajah, jelapah, kucing, guguk, cemua Min gambal. Hehehe" ucapnya riang sambil terus menggambar beraneka binatang dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada yang terbangun akibat ulahnya.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat seseorang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan melihat wajah 'baru'nya di cermin yang sudah dilukis oleh Lord Voldemin. Kemudian terdengar suara atau lengkingan(?) yang membangunkan semua orang di kediaman Jung.

"JUNG CHANGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Changmin bangun sangat pagi hari ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan perjalanan ke kebun binatang dengan appa dan hyung cantiknya –tanpa gangguan dari seorang nenek lampir tentunya.

Kini Changmin tengah duduk di ruang keluarga rumahnya sambil memakan setoples cookies yang ada dalam pelukannya. Awalnya appa-nya marah pada Changmin saat sang 'umma' mengadukan perbuatan Changmin pada wajah 'cantik'nya dan membuat appa-nya mengeluarkan ultimatum pembatalan acara hari ini tapi Changmin memperlihatkan wajah sangat bersalah –yang tentunya palsu- miliknya dan appa-nya luluh jua.

Ahra merasa sangat kesal dengan Changmin. terlebih Yunho. Ayah satu anak itu seakan-akan tidak bisa menolak semua permintaannya. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya Changmin. Changmin. Dan Changmin.

"Oppa~ kau harus menemaniku ke dokter kulit untuk melakukan perawatan karena ulah Changmin kali ini" Ahra bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Yunho.

Perkataan Ahra membuat Changmin mendelik kesal kearahnya. "Appa cudah janji ke kebun binatang hali ini cama Min"

"Kau tahu akibat perbuatanmu pada wajahku? Wajahku bisa menjadi keriput!" kata Ahra lebay. "Makanya appa-mu harus menemaniku ke dokter kulit"

"Dacal jelek" ejek Changmin.

"Oppa~" Ahra menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yunho cukup keras agar Yunho menuruti permintaannya.

Changmin tidak tinggal diam kali ini. "Appa~" Changmin bangkit dan memeluk kaki sang appa, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dan memasang wajah paling teraniaya miliknya.

Yunho pusing.

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri kan, Ahra-ya? Aku harus menemani Changmin hari ini. Aku sudah janji padanya" ucap Yunho yang membuat Ahra cemberut kesal. Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan memeletkan lidahnya kearah Ahra tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. "Mehrong!"

"Kau kan bisa lebih bebas pergi jika sendiri, aniya?" lanjut Yunho.

Ahra semakin kesal. "Tapi aku juga ingin berbelanja. Kartu milikku sudah limit"

Yunho memijit kepalanya yang semakin pusing memikirkan kelakuan istrinya. Baru beberapa hari lalu Yunho memberi Ahra sebuah Golden Card miliknya tapi sekarang sudah habis? Sebenarnya istrinya itu belanja apa saja? Kapal pesiar?

"Kau bisa mengambil satu buah lagi dari dompetku" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

Ahra menjerit senang dan mencium pipi yunho cepat seraya pergi menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kartunya tentu saja.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Changmin berada di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang dikunjunginya beberapa hari lalu. Jaejoong memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Yunho agar Changmin dan Yunho bisa menjemput dirinya. Changmin memencet bel rumah itu berkali-kali tanpa henti.

Yunho dapat mendengar jawaban "tunggu sebentar" "Sabaaaaaar…" "Berhenti memencet bel!" dari dalam rumah. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Changmin dalam memencet bel.

Saat pintu terbuka, Yunho dapat melihat Junsu yang memegangi kepalanya sambil bergumam "Aigo … kepalaku …"

"Hyung cantik eodiga?" Tanya Changmin langsung.

Junsu melebarkan matanya. "Kau? Setidaknya ucapkan salam dulu padaku. Ya! Dengarkan perkataanku, Jung Changmin"

Changmin melenggangkan kakinya memasuki rumah minimalis milik Junsu dan Jaejoong untuk mencari hyung kesayangannya itu, meninggalkan Junsu yang masih sibuk berkomat-kamit memaki ketidaksopanan Changmin dalam bertamu ke rumahnya. Namun, apakah bocah evil itu peduli? Tidak! XD

Yunho tersenyum berjalan mendekati Junsu. "Annyeong hamsinikka, Junsu-sshi. Maafkan kelakuan Changmin, ne?"

Terlihat junsu baru menyadari kehadiran namja tampan bermata musang itu di rumahnya. "A-annyeong Yunho-sshi. Apakah anda ingin bertemu Jae-hyung? S-silakan masuk" entah mengapa Junsu sangat gugup berhadapan dengan Yunho dan senyuman maut di wajahnya.

Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu di wajah Junsu. "Tidak perlu se-formal itu berbicara denganku"

"H-habisnya Jae-hyung bilang anda adalah Presdir dari Jung Corp, jadi a-aku-" Junsu tergagap. Pasalnya semalan Jaejoong menceritakan perihal namja berbibir hati yang ada di hadapannya ini. Jaejoong bilang kalau _'Yunho adalah namja yang sangat cuek dan dingin bagaikan beruang kutub, kalau kau sampai membuatnya marah… Habis kau, Su'_ Junsu mengingat perkataan Jaejoong semalam dan ia mempercayainya saja.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Junsu?" tanya Yunho sopan.

"Eh?" tentu saja ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan cerita Jaejoong mengenai 'teman lama'nya itu. Junsu hanya bisa terpaku mendengar perkataan Yunho-

"Sebagai gantinya kau boleh memanggilku Yunho hyung" atau lebih tepatnya menatap senyuman Yunho.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Junsu mengajak Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam rumah namun suara dentingan sendok dan piring dari arah dapur menyita perhatiannya. Junsu mempunyai firasat buruk!

"Sarapanku~~~" Junsu menatap miris piring kosong yang ada di hadapan Changmin yang duduk 'anteng' di kursi meja makan. Tadinya piring itu berisi bimbimbap menu sarapan Junsu hari ini yang dibuatkan oleh Jaejoong, namun kini telah raib ke dalam perut ajaib milik Changmin.

"Machita~ Min boleh nambah?" PLETAK! Junsu menjitak kepala Changmin gemas.

"Appo~" Changmin meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak Junsu.

Yunho melihat Junsu yang sedang memarahi Changmin di dapur dari ruang tamu. Lalu Yunho beranjak kearah dapur ingin menyelamatkan anaknya, tapi suara seseorang dari arah tangga di samping dapur menghentikan langkahnya.

"Su, bagaimana penampilanku?"

Jaejoong menuruni tangga menggunakan kaos V-neck putih panjang yang memamerkan dada mulusnya dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang cukup ketat dan membuat kaki jenjangnya terekspose. Yunho tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya melihat penampilan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berhenti di depan pintu dapur dan berdiri membelakangi Yunho. Jaejoong yang niatnya ingin meminta pendapat Junsu mengenai penampilannya, malah dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Changmin di dapurnya.

"Changminnie?"

"Hyung cantik cekaliiii" kata Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal. "Hyung tampan, Changminnie. Bukan cantik!"

Changmin mengelengkan kepalanya keras. "Aniyo. Hyung cantik. Iya kan, appa?" tanya Changmin meminta persetujuan sang appa yang dilihatnya telah berdiri di belakang Jaejoong.

"Changmin benar, Jaejoong-ah. Kau sangat cantik"

"Eh?"

Jaejoong kaget mendengar suara bass dari belakang tubuhnya. Jadi ia memutar tubuhnya cepat dan malah terpeleset keset yang diinjaknya, menyebabkan dirinya jatuh menimpa tubuh seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jaejoong masih menutup matanya saat dirinya jatuh diatas 'sesuatu'. Saat Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia menatap sepasang mata musang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sangat dekat. Dan mata musang itu menatap sepasang doe eyes indah di hadapannya lama. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan napas mereka berbaur menjadi satu. Hanya beberapa detik namun rasanya sangat lama.

Yunho menaruh tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong agar tubuh namja cantik itu tidak beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Namun Jaejoong tersadar dari hipnotis mata musang itu saat mendengar lengkingan suara Junsu.

"Hyung!" Junsu terpekik kaget melihat adegan live di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menutupi mata polos bocah berusia lima tahun disampingnya namun Changmin terus memberontak.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunho bangun dan saling berdiri membelakangi, Junsu membuka mata Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa melihat ketiga orang dewasa di rumah itu dengan sejuta tanda tanya dalam benaknya.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan Jaejoong merapikan penampilannya.

"Hyung~ bogoshipoyo~" Changmin berlari menerjang pelukan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong dengan sigap menggendong Changmin.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kita baru saja bertmu beberapa hari yang lalu, Minnie-ah"

"Tapi Min tetap kangen hyung" jawab Changmin sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dan piring kosong yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau sudah selesai sarapan, Su? Tumben cepat sekali"

Seolah teringat kembali dengan rasa kesalnya, Junsu mendelik kesal kearah Changmin. "Dia yang menghabiskan sarapanku, hyung" adu Junsu. "Bahkan aku saja belum memakannya sesendok pun"

Yunho merasa kasihan saat mendengar nada sedih dari ucapan Junsu seakan-akan namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu siap menangis kapan saja.

"Mianhae. kami tidak sempat sarapan tadi. Jadi … yah …" Yunho merasa tidak enak pada Junsu. "Minta maaf pada Junsu hyung, Min" perintah Yunho tegas.

Changmin menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dada Jaejoong. Takut dengan suara appa-nya yang meninggi. Jaejoong mendesah berat.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan lagi untuk kita"

Junsu, Yunho dan Changmin duduk di meja makan dan menunggu Jaejoong selesai memasak. Jaejoong menyajikan pancake untuk mereka karena bahan makanan mulai menipis. Masing-masing lima lembar dan khusus untuk Changmin delapan lembar karena anak itu terus merengek meminta tambah untuk lembaran pancake miliknya.

Selesai makan, Yunho harus memaksa Junsu untuk mengijinkan dirinya ikut membantu mencuci piring. Jaejoong terlihat sibuk dengan keranjang piknik di hadapannya dan Changmin terus mengunyah kue berbentuk beruang yang ditemukannya di lemari.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Jaejoong yang entah ditujukan untuk Yunho atau Changmin.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya –karena mulutnya penuh dengan kue.

"Ne. ahra tidak bisa ikut kali ini" jawab Yunho. "Itu apa, Jae?" Yunho sudah tiak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya akan kegiatan yang dilakukan Jaejoong dengan keranjang piknik.

"Hm? Ini makan siang untuk kita. Aku berpikir makanan yang dijual di pinggir jalan pasti tidak sehat, jadi aku memasaknya sendiri di rumah" Changmin terlonjak senang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho sangat tersentuh. Ahra –istrinya yang sekarang- tidak pernah membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk mereka kalau mereka pergi bertiga. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mereka tidak pernah pergi bertiga selama ini. Selalu saja Yunho sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau Ahra yang sibuk dengan kesenangannya. Dan kali ini Yunho malah pergi dengan Jaejoong, bukan Ahra?

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Yunho sudah duduk di belakang setir mobilnya dengan Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memangku Changmin. anak itu terus merengek ingin duduk di pangkuan Jaejoong. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa Changmin semakin manja belakangan ini. Apa ini efek dari Jaejoong?

Sudahlah. Selama Changmin masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini, Yunho merasa hal itu bukan masalah.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju ke kebun binatang, Jaejoong dan Changmin terus bercanda dan menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan riang gembira.

**Gom sema-ri-ga  
han chi-be-yi-so  
appa gom  
omma gom  
ae-gi gom  
appa gommun tung-tung-hae  
omma gommun nal-shin-hae  
ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo  
hishuk hishuk cha-rhan**

(Song: Gom se-ma-ri / Three bears)

Sesekali Yunho yang fokus menyetir mobil juga ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka. Yunho terus tersenyum selama perjalanan mendengar gelak tawa dari dua orang disampingnya.

Yunho baru menyadari bahwa Jaejoong dan Changmin telah berhenti bernyanyi saat dirinya mendengar mereka tengah cekikikan berdua. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan, eoh? Sambil berbisik-bisik seperti itu"

Jaejoong mencoba mengontrol tawanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Eopsso" lalu Jaejoong melanjutkan tawanya kembali bersama Changmin.

"Kau juga tidak mau memberitahu appa, Min?" Yunho mengelitiki tubuh Changmin dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengemudikan mobil mereka.

Changmin malah terlihat senang mendapat serangan dari Yunho dan terus menggeliat dalam pangkuan Jaejoong. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Ampun … hahaha … ampun … Appa gom (appa bear)"

"Mwo?" Yunho melebarkan mata sipitnya mendengar panggilan Changmin pada dirinya.

Jaejoong tertawa dan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya seperti kebiasaannya. "Changmin bilang kau gendut mirip beruang. Aku juga berpikir demikian. Kau terlihat lebih gemuk daripada terakhir kali kita bertemu"

Tentu saja Yunho terlihat lebih gemuk di mata jaejoong. Mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama lima tahun! Yunho disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kantornya jadi tidak sempat untuk mengurus tubuhnya.

Yunho menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan mengundang tatapan bingung dari dua orang penumpang lainnya. Yunho melemparkan deathglare andalannya pada Jaejoong dan Changmin yang membuat tubuh mereka mengkerut ke pojok mobil.

"Kalian berani menertawakan appa beruang ini, eoh? Kalian berdua harus dihukum…" Yunho mengelitiki Jaejoong dan Changmin dan membuat ketiganya tertawa sampai lemas.

Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk rajin pergi ke gym setelah ini.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Sesampainya di kebun binatang, Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung melesat kearah kandang binatang terdekat dan menatap hewan-hewan itu dengan tatapan mata paling berbinar yang pernah Yunho lihat. Ini memang pertama kalinya Yunho membawa Changmin ke kebun binatang jadi Yunho bisa memaklumi tingkah polos anaknya. Tapi Jaejoong? Namja cantik berusia 25 tahun itu terus berlari mendatangi setiap kandang hewan bersama Changmin sambil bergumam "Manisnya~~~" "Lucu sekali~~~"

JEPRET. JEPRET. JEPRET. _'Kau yang sangat manis, Jae'_ Yunho terus memotret setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang menurut Yunho sangat manis. Namja cantik itu sukses menyita seluruh perhatian Yunho.

"LIhat, Minnie-ah. Gajah itu sangat lucu, ne? Aigo…"

"Eum" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya yang berarti setuju dengan Jaejoong. Changmin rupanya masih terpana dengan hewan besar yang sangat lucu menurut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memegangi Changmin yang duduk dipagar pembatas kandang gajah dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang menempel erat dengan Changmin. Dari sudut pandang Yunho mereka terlihat seperti ibu dan anak kangguru.

JEPRET. JEPRET. JEPRET. Yunho tidak berhenti memotret Jaejoong dan Changmin sampai Jaejoong mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau terus memotret kearah kami sih?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin mengabadikan setiap momen saat Changmin berada di kebun binatang"

Jaejoong mngerucutkan bibirnya imut. Ia sudah menyangka kalau dari tadi Yunho terus memotret dirinya. Padahal memang benar. XD

"Coba aku lihat" Jaejoong menurunkan Changmin dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yunho. Meminta kamera digital yang terus dipegang Yunho.

Yunho menjauhkan kamera itu dari jangkauan Jaejoong.

"Andwe" tolaknya.

Hal ini membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal. "Berikan padaku, Jung"

Jaejoong mengejar Yunho yang melarikan kamera itu. Yunho mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kamera digital yang kebanyakan berisi foto Jaejoong itu sehingga Jaejoong tidak bisa mengambilnya. Namun, rupanya Jaejoong tidak pantang menyerah dan berusaha menggapai kamera tersebut.

Karena tubuh Yunho yang lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak bisa mengambil kamera itu. Saat tersadar wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong malah saling bertatapan dengan tangan masing-masing masih terjulur keatas memperebutkan kamera itu.

Tatapan musang Yunho terpaku beberapa saat pada bibir cherry yang menggodanya. Tanpa merubah posisi mereka yang berada di tengah keramaian dan membuat semua orang melihat kearah mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong masih mempertahankan posisi keduanya. Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan appa dan hyung cantiknya yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan.

"Dapat" disaat Yunho masih terpaku menatap bibir merah jaejoong, kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Jaejoong untuk mengambil alih kamera dari tangan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar menatap kamera di tangannya.

Yunho panik. "Tunggu, Jae. Jangan dilihat" Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Jaejoong saat mengetahui bahwa Yunho terus memotret dirinya sedari tadi.

Yunho terus mencoba merebut kamera itu kembali dari arah belakang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya ingin melihat foto Chang-"

"Min ambil kamelanya" JEPRET!

Disaat Jaejoong lengah, Changmin mengambil kamera yang ada di tangan Jaejoong dan langsung memotret Yunjae. Yunho yang sedang berada di belakang tubuh Jaejoong terlihat seperti sedang memeluk jaejoong karena fotonya memang diambil dari bagian pinggang keatas.

"Bagus" puji Changmin pada hasil gambarnya.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

"1 2 3 Senyum~" JEPRET!

Kamera digital milik Yunho berakhir ditangan Changmin dan Jaemin malah asik foto berdua. Membuat foto selca kesukaan Jaejoong dengan berbagai macam gaya 'aneh' yang membuat Yunho terkikik geli melihat keduanya.

"Appa cini~ cini cepat kita poto" Changmin memanggil Yunho untuk ikut duduk bersama dengannya dan Jaejoong di bangku kebun binatang.

Changmin duduk diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong kemudian mengambil foto mereka bertiga. Merka tersenyum sangat lebar. Seperti foto keluarga, aniya?

"Whoaaaaaah… johahae~" ucap Changmin riang saat melihat hasil gambar mereka bertiga tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu dilayangkan oleh Jaejoong kearahnya. Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita ke kandang cinga" Changmin berdiri dan berlari kearah kandang singa yang berada di dekat mereka.

Jaejoong tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Changmin yang berlari menjauhi mereka menuju kandang singa. Yunho juga terus menatap wajah sedih namja cantik itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Kau, aku dan Changmin" Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak? Changmin terlihat sangat senang dan menikmati kebersamaan kita" jawab Yunho lembut.

"Tapi kau dan Ahra-"

"Ssssssh…" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menekan bibirnya lembut. "untuk saat ini jangan pikirkan hal lain. Pikirkan tentang kita. Kau, aku dan Changmin. setidaknya aku ingin memberikan hal yang tak terlupakan untuknya, Jae. Kau mau kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Jari tangan Yunho yang semula berada di bibir Jaejoong mulai merambat dan mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong. Sekali lagi mereka saling menatap dan mengeliminasi setiap jarak diantara keduanya. Dekat. Semakin dekat. Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong, membawanya semakin dekat kearahnya sedangkan Jaejoong sudah menutup kedua matanya, pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi.

JEPRET!

Bibir hati dan cherry itu sudah bersentuhan. Hanya sekejap. Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh saat mendengar suara jepretan kamera.

"Kok belhenti? Appa telusin poppo hyung cantik aja. Min ga liat kok" ucap Changmin dengan kamera di tangannya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menjauh. "A-aku ke toilet sebentar" Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

'_Apa yang ada dipikiranku? Aku hampir mencium Jaejoong! Astaga! T-tapi aku sempat merasakan bibir itu. Manis' _pikir Yunho sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Jaejoong membilas wajahnya di toilet dan memukul-mukul pipinya. "Sadarlah, Jae! Kau hampir berciuman dengan Jung Yunho. Aigo… Tapi bibirnya …" Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin toilet. Ia seperti menyaksikan detik-detik penyatuan bibirnya dan Yunho dari sana.

"ANDWEEE~~~" teriak Jaejoong.

"Jae? Gwenchana? Kenapa kau berteriak?" tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dari balik pintu toilet membuat Jaejoong semakin frustasi.

"Aish!" Jaejoong melangkahkan kaiknya keluar toilet dan menemukan Changmin berpose dengan imutnya.

"Cinga?" ternyata Changmin masih ingin mengunjungi kandang singa.

JEPRET. JEPRET. JEPRET.

Changmin terus membidikkan kameranya ke hewan buas yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Cinganya lucu~~~" katanya riang. Jaejoong terdiam.

"Minnie-ah, itu bukan singa. Tapi harimau"

"Eh? Jadi cinganya dimakan halimau?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat ekspresi aegyo Changmin dan mencubit pipi tembam Changmin.

"Aniya. Singanya ada dii kandang lain. Itu namanya harimau. LIhat tubuhnya belang-belang" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Changmin bergidik ngeri saat sang harimau membuka mulutnya lebar dan terdapat banyak gigi-gigi besar dan tajam dalam mulutnya.

Yunho datang mendekati mereka berdua dan mengambil kamera dari tangan Changmin tanpa adanya perlawanan dari sang bocah. Yunho menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Halimau makan apa, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Hmm… sepertinya mereka makan daging" jawab Jaejoong.

"Halimau makan olang ga?"

Jaejoong cukup bingung dengan pertanyaan Changmin tapi tak ayal ia menjawabnya juga.

"Bisa jadi"

Changmin terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho yang masih sibuk memotret. Kalian pasti tahu apa/siapa yang sedang ia potret… XD

"Appa, ayo kita bawa pulang halimau itu" tunjuk Changmin pada seekor harimau yang paling besar dan paling buas.

"Eh? Waeyo? Itu kan sangat berbahaya, Min"

"Ayo kita bawa pulang halimau itu. Bial halimaunya makan Ahla umma" ucap Changmin semangat.

. !

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk bawah pohon rindang di taman kebun binatang. Changmin sedang bermain bola dengan anak yang seumuran dengannya di lapangan dan Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan makan siang mereka sedangkan Yunho tidak berhenti menatap Jaejoong.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku ?" Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya karena mulai risih dengan tatapan Yunho kearahnya.

Yunho tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa selain kecantikan di wajahmu"

BLUSH. Astaga! Jaejoong merutuki rona merah yang menjalar ke pipinya. Dasar beruang gombal!

"Tolong jaga ucapan anda, Yunho-sshi. Anda sudah beristri" ucap Jaejoong untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Yunho terdiam. "Aku lebih suka saat Kau memanggilku Yunho saja. Atau Yunho hyung. Atau Yunnie juga boleh" goda Yunho sambil cengengesan.

Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho dengan keranjang makanan yang ada di tangannya. _'apa otak orang ini sudah konslet? Kenapa ucapannya ngawur gitu?'_ pikir Jaejoong.

"Appo, Jae~"

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu" Yunho memerhatikan bibir Jaejoong yang berucap pelan. "Apakah Ahra memperlakukan Changmin dengan baik selama ini?" lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas. "Kurasa begitu. Ahra adalah istri yang baik untukku dan juga umma yang baik bagi Changmin."

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Tapi kenapa Changmin-?"

"Tidak menyukai Ahra?" Yunho melanjutkan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan.

"Entahlah, Jae. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin itu karena dirimu. Saat kau mengandung Changmin kan kau juga sangat tidak menyukai Ahra. Mungkin itu menurun pada Changmin" ucap Yunho asal sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya –yang membuat Yunho meneguk salivanya saat melihat hal itu.

"Dia memang wanita yang menyebalkan" gumam Jaejoong mengingat kembali hari-hari saat ia masih mengandung dan melihat Ahra yang terus bermesraan dengan Yunho disekitarnya.

"Kau tau, Jae? Ahra tidak peernah berhasil merebut hati Changmin selama ini. Tapi Changmin terlihat sangat nyaman bersamamu"

Perkataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan berpikir. _'Aku juga sangat nyaman bersama Changmin dan … dirimu'_

Jaejoong menatap mata musang yang balas menatapnya milik Yunho.

Tangan Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Yunho padanya –selagi bisa.

"Waktu itu, kenapa kau meninggalkan Changmin? kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, Jae?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat gurat kesedihan dalam wajah tampan itu.

"Eh?"

Jaejoong melihat dari balik bahu tegap Yunho kalau Changmin tak lagi bermain dengan anak seusianya. Changmin terdiam berdiri di tengah lapangan. Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang mata Changmin dan menemukan anak yang tadi bermain dengan Changmin tengah berkumpul bersama dengan keluarganya. Tertawa bersama dengan umma-appanya dan menikmati makan siang yang nikmat. Anak itu bermanja-manja dengan ibunya, meminta disuapi, dipeluk dan sang ibu mencium wajah sang anak sayang.

Changmin terus memerhatikan keluarga kecil itu. Yunho yang melihat keterdiaman Jaejoong, membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Changmin yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Jaejoong menatap anaknya dengan mata yang sendu.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari tempat Yunho dan jaejoong duduk. Saat Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, Yunho bisa melihat kesedihan dalam wajah anaknya. Changmin menatap Jaejoong lama. Lalu, pada detik berikutnya Changmin menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat jaejoong.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan tingkah Changmin tapi tetap membalas pelukan anak itu. Jaejoong mengelus-elus punggung Changmin sayang dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan baju yang dipakainya mulai basah disusul terdengarnya isakan kecil dari Changmin.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Setelah kejadian itu Changmin menjadi murung. Nafsu makannya masih sama besarnya seperti sebelumnya namun Changmin menjadi lebih pendiam dan tidak bersemangat. Yunho sangat sedih melihat Changmin, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dan Jaejoong masih membereskan sisa-sisa makanan mereka. Tapi Changmin duduk terdiam di dekat Jaejoong sambil terus menggenggam erat ujung baju Jaejoong seakan tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi kemana-mana.

"Min mau gula kapas?" Yunho mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dan itu berhasil dilihatnya Changmin menoleh kearahnya. "Appa akan membelikan Min gula kapas yang sangaaat besar" Yunho berharap dapat mengembalikan wajah ceria anaknya.

Changmin menggeleng tidak semangat. Aigo~ Seorang Jung Changmin menolak makanan?

"Kalau es krim?" Yunho masih belum menyerah. Changmin menggeleng kembali.

"Lolipop raksasa?" kembali Yunho mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari Changmin.

Yunho menghela napas frustasi.

"Bukankah kita belum melihat beruang? Minnie mau lihat beruang?" Jaejoong mencoba membantu Yunho membujuk Changmin dan mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari anak itu.

Yunho melongo. Beruang?

Jaejoong berjalan di depan Yunho dengan membawa Changmin dalam gendongannya. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu tidak mau lepas dari Jaejoong sedari tadi. Yunho memerhatikan Jaejoong yang bercanda dengan Changmin dan membuat anaknya tersenyum bahkan tertawa. '_Apakah hanya Jaejoong yang bisa membuat Changmin seperti itu?'_ pikir Yunho.

Mereka tiba di kandang beruang dan Jaejoong kembali membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Changmin, kemudian mereka cekikikan berdua. Mengundang tanda tanya dalam benak Yunho apalagi sesekali mereka melirik kearah Yunho dan kembali tertawa terkikik. Menertawakan dirinya, eoh?

Yunho mendekati mereka dan bertanya apa yang mereka berdua tertawakan. Lalu Changmin menjawab, "Appa milip cekali cama beluang itu" Changmin menunjuk beruang yang ada di dalam kandang.

"Mwo? Aku jauh lebih tampan daripada beruang gendut itu" Jaejoong dan Changmin tertawa melihat reaksi Yunho. Tentu saja Yunho tidak terima disamakan dengan hewan besar itu.

"Itu benar, Yun. Kau sangat mirip beruang dengan kulit kecoklatan milikmu dan matamu yang buas seperti ingin menerkam orang. Kau sangat menakutkan seperti beruang"

"Kim Jaejoong …" desis Yunho berbahaya.

Alhasil mereka saling berkejaran di kebun binatang seperti Jaemin yang melarikan diri dari serangan beruang lepas (Yunho). XD

Jaejoong memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual souvenir khas kebun binatang. Mengambil sebuah topi berbentuk kepala beruang dan memakaikannya dikepala Changmin yang masih dalam gendongannya.

"Neomu kyeopta~" puji Jaejoong sambil menciumi wajah Changmin gemas.

Changmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. "Min memang tampan" narsisnya. Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Changmin.

Changmin mengambil satu topi beruang lagi dan memakaikannya di kepala Jaejoong.

"Hyung neomu yeoppo~" Jaejoong cemberut tapi tidak protes.

JEPRET. JEPRET. JEPRET.

Yunho tidak ketinggalan mengabadikan momen ibu dan anak itu. Changmin mengambil satu topi lagi dan menyuruh Yunho mendekat kearahnya.

"Appa gom (Appa bear)" panggil Changmin setelah memakaikan topi itu dikepala Yunho lalu tertawa puas melihat wajah tidak terima Yunho.

Kemudian mereka bertiga berfoto bersama layaknya keluarga beruang yang bahagia…

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa. Sangat Cantik. Lalu …

CUP~ Changmin mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir cherry milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan mencium kedua pipi Changmin sebagai balasan.

Yunho yang menjadi penonton insiden ciuman itu hanya terpaku di tempat. _'aku kedahuluan anakku sendiri?'_

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian di kebun binatang, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang. Changmin tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi penumpang dalam mobil Yunho. Anak itu menggenggam erat baju Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terdiam saat mobil Yunho berhenti di depan pekarangan rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak bisa melepas pegangan Changmin pada bajunya, padahal ia tidak ingin membangunkan Changmin.

Yunho hanya menatap jaejoong yang masih kesusahan melepas pegangan tangan Changmin pada bajunya. Jaejoong mengelus punggung Changmin sayang membuat anak itu semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Jae" panggil Yunho. Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya menghadap namja tampan itu.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin memberitahu Changmin kalau kau adalah umma kandungnya?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Elusan tangan Jaejoong pada punggung Changmin berhenti. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ani"

"Wae? Changmin sangat menyayangimu. Apa kau tidak menyayanginya? Dia terus menanyaiku siapa ibu kandungnya. Kurasa ia berhak tahu kalau kau-" ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong berucap dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Dia lebih baik tidak tahu, Yun" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku namja, Yun. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang melihat Changmin memiliki umma seorang namja sepertiku? Changmin pasti akan malu" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau Changmin menjadi berbeda dengan teman-temannya, dikucilkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia mempunyai dirimu dan Ahra sebagai orang tuanya. Itu lebih baik untuknya. Kalian bisa memberikannya kehidupan yang normal layaknya anak seusia dirinya"

Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong sebelum air mata itu menetes mengenai Changmin yang masih tertidur dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya, Yun. Aku-"

Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat ia merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya. Mata besarnya membulat kaget pada awalnya tapi ia menikmati sensasi yang diciptakan bibir tebal Yunho pada bibirnya. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Changmin menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya dipelukan Jaejoong. Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada Jaejoong seraya bergumam, "Umma…"

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Ahra memasuki rumahnya (milik Yunho sebenarnya) setelah seharian melakukan perawatan kulit di salon langganannya dan berbelanja barang-barang mewah menggunakan uang Yunho tentunya.

"Anak itu benar-benar membuatku ingin menenggelamkannya ke laut"

Ternyata Ahra masih kesal dengan kelakuan uri Changmin terhadap wajahnya yang coretcantikcoret.

Keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Yunho dan Changmin belum pulang dari kebun binatang sedangkan Yoochun belum pulang dari kencannya. Ahra berjalan pelan kearah sebuah ruangan. Membukanya dengan sebuah kunci dari saku bajunya. Kemudian ia memasuki ruangan itu –yang tak lain adalah ruangan kerja pribadi milik Yunho. Ahra mengobrak-abrik seluruh ruangan itu mencari sesuatu. Stempel Yunho.

Ia sangat membutuhkan stempel itu dan tanda tangan Yunho.

"Aku sudah sangat muak tinggal bersama bocah setan itu …" gumam Ahra tidak menghentikan pencariannya.

Yoochun yang tiba di rumah milik Yunho melirik kearah pintu ruang kerja Yunho yang terbuka sedikit. Ia sangat yakin kalau Yunho belum pulang karena mobilnya tidak ada di dalam garasi. Tapi kenapa ruang kerja Yunho terbuka? Setahu Yoochun, ruangan itu sangat pribadi. Hanya yunho yang memiliki kunci ruangan tersebut. Lantas, siapa yang membuka pintu ruangan itu?

Yoochun memasuki ruangan itu dan sangat kaget saat melihat kakak ipar-nya tengah mengobrak-abrik ruangan hyung-nya.

"Ahra noona?"

.

.

.

Tbc

Belum cukup panjangkah? Ini udh pjg loh! Well, saia pundung bgt baca pas yunjae momennya. Kurang memuaskan kah? Mian, ne? yup. Di chap ini akhirnya jeje buka mulut jg knp dia ga blg ke min kalo dia umma kandungnya. Jeje takut min jd minder krn tau ummanya namja. Itu jg sbnrnya alasan yg ngebuat jeje ninggalin min dulu. Well, sampai jumpa di next chap~~~

SPECIAL THANKS FOR:

YunHolic, KimYcha Kyuu, teukiteuk, ifa. , Isnaeni love sungmin, Jung Jaehyun, Han Haneul, YeChun, park yooki, riska0122, Izca RizcassieYJ, LoveHenry, riyunjae, jema Agassi, Lady Ze, Kim Eun Seob, elmaesteryosephine, mita changmin, runashine88, Anik0405, vampireyunjae, kim eun neul, YongWook, devil meet demon, Nakahara Grill, wyda joyer, Dipa Woon, Sapphireblue788, redbet, irengiovanny, yoon HyunWoon, missjelek, dhian930715ELF, toki4102, missy84, ajid yunjae, J.A, meile ichi, merry jung, mrshelmet, shiro20, jung jae jina, shendylopyunjae, clouds06, lee yuno, rara, Joice Ang, Cynthia, anastasya regiana


	6. Mianhaeyo, AegyaChapter 6

Title : Mianhaeyo, Aegya~

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho (32 years old)

Kim Jaejoong (27 years old)

Go Ahra (30 years old)

Kim Junsu (25 years old)

Park Yoochun (25 years old)

Jung Changmin (5 years old)

And others

Genre : Angst, Family

Chapter : 6/7

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Author's note: saya kembaliiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ setelah menghilang selama sebulan gegara ospek dan tugas2nya yg seakan ingin membunuh saya, saya kembali dgn membawa chapter pengantar ke last chap. Ada yg masih penasaran dgn kelanjutan ff ini? Buat yg udah males baca ff ini, tenang aja udah mau ending kok. Langsung cekidot aja lah ya. Happy reading and Enjoy!

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Yoochun yang tiba di rumah milik Yunho melirik kearah pintu ruang kerja Yunho yang terbuka sedikit. Ia sangat yakin kalau Yunho belum pulang karena mobilnya tidak ada di dalam garasi. Tapi kenapa ruang kerja Yunho terbuka? Setahu Yoochun, ruangan itu sangat pribadi. Hanya yunho yang memiliki kunci ruangan tersebut. Lantas, siapa yang membuka pintu ruangan itu?

Yoochun memasuki ruangan itu dan sangat kaget saat melihat kakak ipar-nya tengah mengobrak-abrik ruangan hyung-nya.

"Ahra noona?"

.

.

.

Bibir Yunho masih memagut dan melumat bibir plum Jaejoong. Lembut dan basah. Bibir Jaejoong merupakan candu baginya. Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya saat Yunho telah memutuskan untaian bibir mereka. Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Masih terasa jejak bibir Yunho disana. Manis.

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan bertatapan dengan mata musang milik Yunho. Yunho menatap doe eyes besar yang ada di hadapannya kini. Yunho merasa tersedot ke dalam mata indah Jaejoong dan Yunho merasa tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menatap mata indah itu bahkan jika untuk selamanya. Tatapan yunho turun pada bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya. Tergoda untuk mencicipi kembali rasa manisnya, Yunho memajukan tubuhnya dan bersiap menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Namun Jaejoong menahan tubuh Yunho dengan kedua tangannya dan Jaejoong menggeleng putus asa. Kenapa? Bukankah Jaejoong tidak menolak ciuman Yunho walaupun namja cantik itu tidak membalasnya juga.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini, Yun" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mengernyitkan kedua alisnya mendengar suara parau yang keluar dari bibir indah Jaejoong. Sekali lagi cairan bening itu kembali turun membasahi pipi putih milik Jaejoong dan Yunho merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh karena tidak bisa menghentikan isak tangis namja cantik pujaan hatinya itu.

Yunho menghapus jejak air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan putih milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong memegang tangan kekar Yunho dan menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya sampai disini saja. Jangan biarkan Changmin menemuiku dan aku tidak akan pernah muncul dalam kehidupan kalian lagi. Hari ini sangat indah, Yun. Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memeluk dan mencium anakku seharian ini. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh egois, Yun." Jaejoong memeluk Changmin yang masih dalam gendongannya.

"Karena memang sudah seharusnya tidak ada Kim Jaejoong dalam kehidupan Jung Changmin ataupun Jung Yunho"

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Yunho masih terdiam di balik setir mobilnya. Setelah Jaejoong turun dari mobil miliknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, Yunho masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong.

Sejak dulu dan sampai sekarang bayangan namja cantik itu tidak pernah mau pergi dari kepalanya. Senyumannya, tawa manisnya, doe eyes indah miliknya, semuanya. Jung Yunho mungkin memang makhluk terbodoh di bumi karena tidak bisa mengatakan betapa ia mencintai namja cantik berbibir cherry itu. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya kalau Jaejoong terus saja menolaknya.

Yunho menggeram frustasi.

Setelah lima tahun berusaha melupakan ibu kandung dari puteranya itu dan mencoba menerima kehadiran istrinya, tetap saja tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang Jaejoong. Yunho tahu ia sangat bodoh. Menikahi Ahra dan berharap Ahra bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Changmin. padahal sejak awal saja Changmin tidak menyukai yeoja itu.

Changmin …

Yunho menoleh ke kursi penumpang dimana Changmin masih terlelap. Esok hari saat ia terbangun pasti dirinya akan bertanya mengenai hyung cantiknya. Tapi Jaejoong sudah jelas-jelas menolak bertemu dengan Changmin.

'_Ini semua demi kebaikan Changmin' _kata Jaejoong sebelum keluar mobilnya tadi.

Ia harus berbuat apa?

Saat terdengar suara deru mesin mobil Yunho yang mulai menjauhi rumahnya, Jaejoong tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan putera dan namja yang dicintainya itu lagi. Tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah bersender di balik pintu merosot turun ke lantai saat tiba-tiba pikiran itu menghantamnya.

"Mianhae … mianhae …"

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

"Ahra noona?" panggil Yoochun kaget saat menemukan kakak iparnya tengah mengobrak-abrik isi ruang kerja Yunho. Kertas-kertas berhamburan – yang Yoochun yakin merupakan dokumen penting milik Yunho. Laci-laci meja terbuka lebar menampakkan isinya yang juga sama berantakannya.

Ahra yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Yoochun segera berusaha mengamankan beberapa kertas yang berada di tangannya. Namun ada beberapa kertas yang terjatuh dari meja dan terbang kearah kaki Yoochun. Kemudian namja cassanova itu menagmbil dan membacanya.

Mata Yoochun memebelalak kaget, "I-ini …"

Ahra panik. "Yoochun-ah, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Ahra berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau memang harus menjelaskan isi surat ini" Yoochun mengangkat tinggi surat yang ada di tangannya. "Surat pemindahan kekuasaan perusahaan Jung Corp atas namamu? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Yoochun memang menolak saat orang tuanya menginginkan dirinya menggeluti bidang bisnis seperti hyungnya, namun ia tidak bodoh untuk bisa memahami isi surat yang hanya tinggal membutuhkan stempel Yunho agar menjadi sah. Yoochun yakin Yunho tidak akan pernah menyerahkan perusahaannya kepada siapapun termasuk istrinya sendiri. Jadi Yoochun juga yakin kalau tandatangan Yunho yang ada dalam surat ini juga merupakan rekayasa apalagi saat melihat wajah pucat kakak iparnya saat tertangkap basah oleh dirinya.

"I-itu … Kembalikan!" Yoochun kaget saat Ahra menerjang tubuhnya berusaha merebut surat yang ada di tangannya itu. Tapi ia mempertahankan surat itu. Sepertinya Ahra tidak ingin sampai surat itu robek jadi ia sangat berhati-hati tapi harus Yoochun akui kalau yeoja itu sangat gigih. Ahra menjambak, mencakar, dan menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke kulit Yoochun dan membuat Yoochun mendorong tubuh Ahra hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Dalam 25 tahun hidup Yoochun tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyakiti wanita (secara fisik tentunya). Tapi kali ini lain cerita, aniya?

Ahra masih belum menyerah dan kembali menerjang tubuh Yoochun. Kali ini Ahra merobek surat yang diangkat tinggi oleh Yoochun dan menyisakan sedikit potongan kertas pada tangan Yoochun. Yang lainnya sudah berpindah ke tangan Ahra. Tetapi keberuntungan sepertinya tidak menyertai Ahra. Saat ia melompat meraih surat itu, ia kemudian terjatuh dan membuat kakinya terkilir.

Tap tap tap. Terdengar suara kaki yang semakin mendekati mereka berdua. Lalu Ahra melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Yoochun.

Ahra merobek sendiri pakaian yang ia kenakan dan menyebabkan tubuh bagian depannya tersingkap.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Yunho baru saja tiba di kediamannya tapi rumahnya terasa sangat sepi padahal malam belum larut. Mendengar keributan yang berasal dari pintu ruang kerjanya yang sedikit terbuka membuat Yunho semakin megerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia yakin selalu megunci pintu ruang kerjanya saat ia tidak berada di rumah.

Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuh Changmin yang masih tertidur diatas sofa ruang keluarga dan ia melangkah mendekati ruang kerjanya.

Yunho sangat terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang ada dalam ruang kerjanya. Istrinya tengah terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya dan pakaian yang robek disana-sini dan adiknya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari istrinya dengan pakaian yang cukup berantakan juga.

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Yunho.

Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara hyungnya. Ahra sudah terisak dan memasang tampang paling teraniaya miliknya.

"Oppa~~~ hiks… yoochun …hiks … aku– "

Yunho menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya. Walaupun ia tidak pernah mencintai yeoja ini tapi Yunho menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanyanya lembut.

"Yoochun ingin memperkosaku dan terus memaksaku … hiks … aku takut, oppa~"

Yoochun sangat terkejut mendengar dusta yang keluar dari mulut Ahra sedangkan Yunho semakin marah mendengarnya.

"Yah! Wanita ular! Jangan berbohong pada hyungku. Aku tidak pernah-"

Kata-kata yoochun terpotong saat Yunho mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menjepit tubuhnya diantara dinding dan tubuh kekar hyungnya.

"H-hyung" Nafas Yoochun tercekat. Disaat seperti inilah Yoochun terus memaki dalam hati karena ia tidak pernah berolah raga jelas saja tenaganya kalah telak dengan Yunho.

"Park Yoochun. Walaupun kita memiliki ayah yang berbeda tapi aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai adik kandungku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini. Kau membuatku kecewa"

Yunho sangat marah. Tapi Yoochun juga marah karena Yunho lebih mempercayai tipu muslihat Ahra dibandingkan mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Yoochun tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa kau sangat mencintai istrimu itu, hyung? Kurasa Changmin lebih pintar dibandingkan dirimu karena ia tahu bahwa istrimu itu bukanlah wanita baik-baik. Kau tahu kalau selama ini kau terus dibohongi olehnya"

Yunho semakin memperkuat cengkeraman tangan kirinya pada leher Yoochun membuat Yoochun semakin tercekik dan sulit bernapas. Yunho mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan bersiap menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah sang adik.

Yoochun memejamkan matanya. BUAGH.

Yunho meninju dinding tepat disamping wajah Yoochun. Yunho melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada leher Yoochun. Yoochun terrbatuk-batuk berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Yunho masih menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Pergi" ucapnya. "Pergi dari rumahku, Park Yoochun"

Yoochun memandang Yunho dengan tatapan terlukanya.

"Kau akan menyesal, hyung" ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah hyungnya malam itu.

Setelah membawa Ahra ke dalam kamar mereka dan mengganti pakaian istrinya itu dengan pakaian yang lebih layak, Yunho kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk memnidahkan Changmin agar anaknya bisa tidur lebih nyenyak dalam kamarnya.

Tapi ia lebih tertarik untuk memeriksa ruang kerjanya terlebih dahulu. Kalau memang benar Yoochun ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan istrinya, kenapa harus dalam ruang kerjanya? Sebenarnya ia masih tidak percaya kalau adik tersayangnya ingin melakukan hal semacam itu. Walaupun Yoochun itu playboy dan tinggal lama di Amerika, Yunho yakin Yoochun selalu menjaga perilakunya.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Tanpa yunho sadari kalau sang istri telah bernjak dari tempat tidur dan meraih sesuatu dari laci paling dalam dalam lemari mereka.

"Aku harus mendapatkan semua kekayaanmu, Jung Yunho. Bagaimanapun caranya"

Ahra berjalan terpincang menuruni tangga dengan sebuah pistol dalam gengamannya. Ia berencana akan memaksa Yunho mengalihkan semua kekayaannya dengan nyawanya sebagai taruhan. Tapi diujung tangga ia melihat sosok anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang sepertinya baru terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek mata musang kecil miliknya.

"Ada apa ini?" Yunho terkejut menemukan keadaan ruang kerjanya yang sangat berantakan. Tadi ia memang sangat emosi sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Surat-surat berharga yang seharusnya berada dalam brangkas sudah berceceran kemana-mana, dokumen-dokumen penting dan barang lainnya berhamburan bagai habis terserang topan.

"Appa~" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara Changmin yang memanggilnya.

Nafas Yunho tercekat saat menyaksikan Ahra – istrinya – tengah menodongkan sebuah pistol ke pelipis anaknya.

"Terkejut, Jung Yunho?" tanya Ahra dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Ahra?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengan anak kita yang manis ini"

Yunho bisa melihat ketakutan dalam mata Changmin saat Ahra memainkan ujung pistolnya berputar-putar dari kepala Changmin, lalu ke dagu, ke leher dan kembali ke pelipisnya.

"Kau tahu, Changmin-ah. Saat umma menarik pelatuk ini... maka DOR kepalamu bisa bolong lho" ucap Ahra ringan seakan sedang mengajari Changmin perhitungan matematika.

"Dacal nenek cihil jahat" ucap Changmin berani.

Ahra marah mendengar ucapan Changmin dan membalikkan tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya dan semakin mendorong moncong pistolnya ke kepala Changmin.

"Dasar kau anak tak tahu diuntung. Aku sudah muak mengurusmu, kau tahu? Kau mau mati, hah?" Ahra berteriak tepat di depan wajah Changmin. membuat anak itu semakin ketakutan.

"Yah! Jangan sakiti Changmin. Katakan apa maumu lalu segera lepaskan Changmin" Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jika ia salah langkah bisa saja Ahra akan menembak Changmin. Ohmygodsun. Tentu saja Yunho tidak ingin sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Benar-benar tipikal ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Kau tahu, oppa? Tapi aku sangat membenci dirimu yang seperti itu. Hanya ada Changmin, Changmin, dan Changmin yang ada di kepalamu. Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kau selalu berharap namja jadi-jadian itu kembali padamu. Dan sekarang saat ia kembali, aku tahu kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi"

"T-tidak seperti itu, Ahra-ya" elak Yunho

"Cukup. Sekarang telepon sekretarismu dan suruh ia mengalihkan semua kekayaanmu atas diriku. Aku sudah bosan hidup dengan namja dingin sepertimu, Jung Yunho. Kalau bukan karena demi mendapatkan hartamu, aku tidak akan mau bertahan denganmu selama lima tahun bersama dengan bocah evil ini"

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Yunho tidak pernah menyangka jika istri yang telah ia nikahi selama lima tahun itu akan tega melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Setelah Yunho menelepon sekretarisnya dan menyuruhnya melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ahra, Ahra menyuruhnya menandatangani dan membubuhi stempel ke surat-surat yang Yunho yakin isinya tidak jauh dari pemindahan asset-aset berharga miliknya seperti perusahaan, mobil, rumah, villa dll. Yunho tidak peduli jika dirinya mendadak miskin yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Changmin.

Sesaat ia melirik ke surat yang tengah ia bubuhi stempel. Ini adalah surat perceraian mereka. Ternyata Ahra benar-benar ingin memutus hubungan dengan Yunho dan membawa semua miliknya.

Tapi setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Ahra tetap tidak melepaskan Changmin. ia kabur dengan membawa Changmin.

"Jika kau menelepon polisi atau berbuat macam-macam sebelum aku sampai tempat yang aman, aku akan menembak putera kesayanganmu ini dan membuang tubuhnya ke dasar jurang" ancam Ahra.

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ahra menembaki handphone genggam miliknya dan semua telepon yang ada dirumahnya, mengempesi semua ban mobilnya dan memulangkan semua pekerja dirumahnya.

Yunho meraih laptop miliknya yang beruntung belum tersentuh oleh peluru panas dari pistol Ahra. Kemudian Yunho mengirim pesan pada salah satu detektif kepercayaannya untuk segera melacak keberadaan mobil istrinya itu pergi.

Kemudian ia mengirim pesan kepada dongsaengnya. Yunho merasa bersalah pada Yoochun karena sempat meragukan adiknya tu.

**To: Micky Yoochun**

**From: Uknow Yunho**

**Eodiga? Kini aku tahu betapa liciknya Ahra. Mianhae karena sempat meragukanmu. Hyung benar-benar minta maaf. Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu karena Ahra menculik Changmin dan mengancam akan membunuhnya.**

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Junsu sangat kaget saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan hyung-nya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di depan pintu rumah mereka. Junsu benar-benar tidak mengerti, bukankah tadi pagi hyung-nya pergi ke kebun binatang bersama dengan Yunho dan Changmin dengan semangat yang membara? Kenapa saat pulang hyung-nya menangis seperti ini?

Bagaimana pun Junsu bertanya, Jaejoong enggan untuk menjawabnya sampai pada akhirnya Junsu menyerah dan membiarkan hyung-nya untuk tidur di dalam kamarnya.

TING TONG

Junsu bergegas menuju pintu depan rumahnya saat mendengar bel rumahnya berdering menandakan ada seseorang di balik pintu itu.

Junsu kembali terkejut saat ia mendapati mantan namjachingu-nya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan sekali lagi kaget saat Yochun tiba-tiba menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"YAH! Apa-apaan kau ini" teriak Junsu.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja. Jebal…"

Junsu pun hanya bisa diam mematung enggan untuk mebalas pelukan hangat namja tampan yang sebenarnya masih mengisi sebagian besar ruang hatinya itu. Tetapi harus ia akui jika ia menikmati setiap detik saat kedua tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan seperti saat ini. Ia benar-benar merindukan Yoochun-NYA!

"Jadi, kau diusir dari rumah Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu saat menyajikan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk Yoochun. Tapi yoochun hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan gumaman kecil yang Junsu anggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Yoochun menurunkan cangkir coklat hangat yang sudah ia minum setengah isinya dan berkata, "aku difitnah" dan Yoochun menceritakan peristiwa yang dialaminya pada Junsu.

"Ohmygodsun. Aku tidak menyangka kalau umma-nya Changmin selicik itu" komentar Junsu saat Yoochun telah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Yoochun mengendikkan bahunya. "Dia bukan ibu kandung Changmin, ingat? "

Junsu terdiam mencerna kata-kata Yoochun. Sampai tiba-tiba …

"CHANGMIN!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam kamar. Yoochun dan Junsu saling berpandangan dan memikirkan satu nama yang sama.

"Jaejoong hyung" mereka berdua pun berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong dan menemukan namja cantik itu tengah terengah-engah di atas ranjangnya seperti sehabis mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Ada apa, hyung? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Junsu mendekati Jaejoong dan menenangkan sepupunya itu. Yoochun berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dan Yoochun seakan baru tersadar dari mimpinya.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang Changmin"

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Ahra tengah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata mobil normal. Ia harus cepat sampai di bandara dan pergi dari Korea Selatan untuk sementara waktu dengan jet pribadi yang sudah di pesannya hingga keadaan membaik untuk dirinya kembali.

Dia sudah mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya. Kekayaan Yunho. Biarlah ia mengurus semuanya nanti yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus melarikan diri dari negeri ini.

Bagaimana dengan Changmin? Ahra harus membawa bocah gembil itu sebagai jaminan agar Yunho tidak berbuat nekat dan menyukseskan pelarian Ahra.

"kalau kau tidak menghentikan tangisanmu itu, aku akan membuangmu ke tengah hutan" kata Ahra pedas.

"Min mau pulang … hiks …"

"Terus saja bermimpi bocah"

"Min mau appa~ Min mau Chun jucchi~ Min mau Susu hyung~ Min mau hyung cantik~"

Changmin terus saja merengek dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di dalam kursi penumpang mobil Ahra. Tubuh gembul Changmin yang tidak dilindungi seatbelt pun melonjak-lonjak dalam duduknya ditambah dengan suara tangisan Changmin yang membuat kepala Ahra semakin pening.

"Diam kau bocah! Kau ini sama menyebalkannya dengan umma sialan-mu itu!"

"Umma?" Changmin masih sesenggukkan tapi segera menghentikan tangisnya saat mendengar Ahra menyebut umma-nya.

"Ne. namja sial yang menjadi umma-mu itu yang membuat Yunho oppa tidak pernah melirikku sedikit pun"

"Umma Min ga cial. Umma Min yeopo"

Changmin berdiri di jok samping supir dan menarik setir mobil yang dikendarai Ahra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah? Cepat lepas"

"Min mau umma!"

Terjadilah aksi saling menarik setir mobil yang menyebabkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi oleng dijalan dan menabrak pembatas jalan sehingga menyebabkan mobil tersebut masuk ke dalam jurang.

DUAR DUAR …

Terdengar dua kali ledakan dari arah mobil yang kini sudah berapi dan berasap di dasar jurang itu.

END

.

.

.

Hahahaha TBC ding~

Hanya ingin menklarifikasi pemikiran teman2. Pertama, jung yunho tdk pernah sekalipun mencintai Ahra. Yun nikah sama Ahra biar Min bisa merasakan yg namanya umma, tp Ahra jg ogah2an ngurus Min. terus sampai saat ini Min belum tau siapa ibu kandungnya. Pas Min tidur di pelukan jeje, dia Cuma bergumam 'umma' tp ga denger apa yg diomongin sama yunja. oke see ya~

SPECIAL THANKS FOR:

yoon HyunWoon, runashine88, riyunjae, toki4102, Jung Jaehyun, Regina Moccha Leonarista, Isnaeni love sungmin, elmaesteryosephine, Vic89, YongWook, kim eun neul, mita changmin, Dipa Woon, YeChun, Cubbyloverz, vampireyunjae, Lady Ze, YunHolic, Anik0405, reaRelf, SSungMine, BlaueFEE, Baby Cho Brannick, riska0122, Nakahara Grill, ifa. , park yooki, dhian930715ELF, Jung Eunhee, Park Rizu, Jejevan, wyda joyer, Joice Ang, teukiteuk, MaghT, missy84, Kim Eun Seob, bii, gege, clouds06, Zhu Rizhu, J.A, meile ichi, Fha, shendylopyunjae, KRie, nickeYJcassie, KJhwang, Jema Agassi, uknowsay, , Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, Angel Muaffi, Dennis Park, mutiara marsya, vriskaindriany1, Ryu


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Mianhaeyo, Aegya~

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho (27 years old)

Kim Jaejoong (22 years old)

Kim Junsu (25 years old)

Park Yoochun (25 years old)

Jung Changmin (5 years old)

And others

Genre : Angst, Family

Chapter : 7/7

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Don't like Don't read

Happy Reading and Enjoy!

"Min mau umma!"

Terjadilah aksi saling menarik setir mobil yang menyebabkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi oleng dijalan dan menabrak pembatas jalan sehingga menyebabkan mobil tersebut masuk ke dalam jurang.

DUAR DUAR …

Terdengar dua kali ledakan dari arah mobil yang kini sudah berapi dan berasap di dasar jurang itu.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Choi Dongwook atau yang biasa dipanggil Se7en sudah bekerja sebagai detektif keluarga Jung selama bertahun-tahun. Biasanya kepala keluarga Jung membutuhkan keahliannya untuk mencari informasi tentang rekang kerjanya atau rival dalam bisnisnya. Namun, terkadang Se7en diberi tugas yang lebih menantang adrenalinnya mengingat begitu besarnya nama keluarga Jung.

Seperti saat Se7en menerima email dari Jung Yunho, Se7en mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

**To : Se7en **

**From : Uknow**

**Ahra menculik Changmin dan dia memiliki pistol. Ahra kabur menggunakan mobilnya dan dia sangat berbahaya. Kau harus segera menyelamatkan Changmin**

Se7en memiliki ingatan yang cukup bagus untuk mengingat nama dari istri bos-nya itu. Untuk apa Ahra menculik anaknya sendiri? Pertanyaan itu masih berputar di kepala Se7en saat tangannya sudah bergerak lincah diatas laptop untuk mencari keberadaan mobil Ahra.

Setelah membobol pertahanan portal milik Kepolisian Seoul dengan cukup mudah dan menghubungkan laptopnya dengan beberapa CCTV yang dipasang oleh polisi di setiap jalan di Seoul, Se7en mengamati beberapa layar monitor di depannya. Menelisik satu-persatu setiap gambar mobil yang muncul.

Merasa cukup frustasi karena tidak segera menemukan mobil yang dicari dan merasa diburu waktu, Se7en memasukkan nomor plat mobil Ahra ke suatu program di laptopnya dan GOTCHA! Ia menemukan mobil itu.

Setelah mengetahui posisi mobil Ahra, Se7en menerka-nerka kemana Ahra akan pergi. Dengan men-zoom peta Seoul, Se7en menemukannya. Bandara!

Jadi Se7en segera mencabut laptonya dari peralatan elektronik diruangannya, mengambil perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Namja tampan yang sering dikatakan mirip penyanyi hits Korea itu segera menyambungkan laptopnya ke GPS di dalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dengan memanfaatkan gang-gang sempit di sekitar jalanan Seoul tanpa takut mobil mahalnya tergores, Se7en bisa mengejar mobil Ahra dan melihat mobil itu tidak kurang sepuluh meter dari mobilnya.

Kini mereka berada di jalanan khusus menuju bandara dengan di sebelah sisi kanan tebing dan di sebelah kiri jurang. Se7en mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat mobil yang diintainya oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Astaga!" Se7en menginjak remnya memaksa mobilnya yang tengah melaju kencang untuk berhenti. Se7en keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat badan mobil Ahra yang telah masuk ke dalam jurang dan menghitung kira-kira berapa kedalaman jurang tersebut.

Se7en mengambil tali yang cukup besar dari bagasi mobilnya, mengikatnya ke bagian belakang mobilnya dan mengikatkan ujung lainnya ke pinggangnya.

DHUAR

Saat mendengar suara ledakan pertama, Se7en mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Ia tahu hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Tuan Muda-nya.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Junsu sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi sepupunya. Setelah Junsu dan Yoochun menenangkan namja cantik itu dan berkata bahwa Changmin pasti baik-baik saja, Jaejoong baru mau melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Jaejoong menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya dan Junsu bisa merasakan tubuh jaejoong yang panas karena demam.

Yoochun memeriksa email yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya dan membulatkan matanya membaca pesan dari Yunho.

"Chun, kurasa kita harus membawa Jae-hyung ke rumah sakit" ucap Junsu tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yoochun. Yoochun menghubungi ponsel hyung-nya berkali-kali namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Chun! Ada apa denganmu?" panggil Junsu yang bingung melihat Yoochun berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar Jajeoong.

"Kurasa firasat Jaejoong hyung benar, Baby-Su. Changmin dalam bahaya" Junsu membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Yoochun.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat Yoochun akan membawa Junsu dan Jaejoong ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu, lalu ia akan kembali ke rumah Yunho untuk mengecek keadaan hyung dan keponakannya itu.

Melihat sebuah mobil dengan hanya angka 7 sebagai plat nomornya terpakir asal di depan UGD rumah sakit, membuat jantung Yoochun berpacu dengan cepat. Apalagi melihat namja bertubuh atletis yang dikenalnya dengan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka dan darah membuat Yoochun semakin dilanda kepanikan.

"Se7en?" panggil Yoochun memastikan.

Namja yang dipanggil Se7en itu membungkukkan badannya – dengan sedikit mengerang saat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya – saat melihat adik bos-nya.

"Tuan Muda Yoochun"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yoochun menerka-nerka kejadian apa yang menimpa detektif kepercayaan keluarganya ini hingga menderita luka separah ini dan berharap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keponakan kecilnya.

Junsu memapah tubuh lemas Jaejoong di belakang Yoochun, ikut mendengarkan perkataan namja penuh luka di hadapan mereka.

Se7en terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Mobil yang ditumpangi Nyonya Jung dan Tuan Muda Changmin mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk ke dalam jurang"

Yoochun menahan napas mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Se7en. Junsu membulatkan matanya dan merasakan Jaejoong yang mengeratkan pegangan pada tubuhnya. Semua merasakan ketegangan yang sama.

"Saya berhasil membawa Tuan Muda Changmin terlebih dahulu ke rumah sakit dan sekarang ia sedang ditangani oleh tim dokter sedangkan Nyonya Jung baru saja dibawa kesini oleh ambulans yang tadi saya panggil"

Se7en memang memprioritaskan keselamatan Changmin seperti apa yang diperintahkan Yunho padanya. Lagipula keadaan memang tidak memungkinkan Se7en untuk membawa keduanya sekaligus.

Tiba-tiba tubuh jaejoong merosot, pandangan matanya kosong memandang kejauhan.

"Changmin …" siapapun yang mendengar suara namja cantik itu saat ini pasti bisa merasakan keaedihan yang menderanya pula.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Yunho berlari seperti orang kesetanan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dan berhenti di depan UGD saat melihat raut wajah sedih orang-orang di hadapannya.

Yunho melirik namja cantik yang tidak melirik sedikit pun kearah kedatangannya, namun Yunho bisa menangkap tatapan kosong di mata doe itu.

Yoochun menghampiri Yunho.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun sedikit menghela napas. "Changmin masih ditangani tim dokter dan Se7en sekarang juga sedang menjalani perawatan"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi tunggu bersama Junsu yang menatapnya khawatir.

Yunho menatap mata Junsu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jae-hyung demam parah tapi menolak saat ingin diperiksa dokter. Sepertinya Jae-hyung sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Changmin" jelas Junsu.

Yunho mengerti perasaan Jaejoong karena Yunho merasakan hal yang sama juga. Dibalik pintu putih itu, anak mereka yang masih sangat kecil tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya. Dan disini mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berdoa untuk keselamatan Chanmin.

"Jae" yunho memegang pundak namja canti itu namun belum mendapatkan respon darinya.

Kemudian Yunho duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Berada dalam dekapan Yunho yang hangat membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamuanannya dan memecahkan tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Changmin.

"Yun … Changmin Yun …. Hiks …"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan seperti "Tenang saja Changmin anak yang kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja" walaupun pada kenyataannya kalimat itu tidak bisa menangkan perasaan khawatirnya pada keselamatan putera semata wayangnya itu.

Junsu dan Yoochun saling berpandangan melihat Yunjae yang kini tengah berpelukan erat dan Yunho yang menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut. Yoosu menjadi bertanya-tanya sudah sejauh apakah hubungan kedua hyung mereka itu. Yoochun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saat Junsu meminta penjelasan kepadanya melalui pandangan mata. Hey! Yoochun benar-benar tidak tahu kalau hyung-nya sedekat itu dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah tenang dan terlihat memejamkan mata dipelukan Yunho entah tidur atau tidak. Yunho masih mengelus-elus bahu namja cantik dipelukannya itu untuk memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan.

Semua mata tertuju kearah pintu putih yang terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok berpakaian putih khas seorang dokter. Mereka semua mendekati dokter tersebut termasuk Jaejoong yang harus dibantu berdiri oleh Junsu dan Yunho.

"Bagaimana keadaa Changmin, uisa?" Yoochun bertanya mewakili pertanyaan yang ada di kepala setiap orang yang ada di sana.

Dokter itu menghela nafas sejenak. "terdapat cukup banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi untung saja pasien dibawa ke rumah sakit tepat waktu. Sekarang pasien masih dalam keadaan koma"

Semua orang menahan napas mereka tanpa sadar saat mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya di badan kekar Yunho saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dokter itu.

"Sebelum pasien kehilangan kesadarannya, ia sempat memanggil-manggil nama umma-nya. Mengingat usianya yang terbilang masih sangat kecil, saya menyarankan agar ibunya selalu menemani disisinya sampai ia meraih kesadarannya kembali… saya rasa hanya itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Permisi"

Yunho bisa merasakan tatapan Yoochun yang mengarah kepadanya seperti bertannya 'bagaimana-hyung?'. Entahlah Yunho juga bingung dalam kondisi ini! Apakah ia harus meminta kepada Jaejoong?

Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mencerna kata-kata dokter yang terus terngiang-ngiang hingga ia merasakan pening di kepalanya. Namun hanya ada tiga kata yang bisa Jaejoong tangkap. Changmin. Koma. Umma.

"Jae, aku– " ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya dengan lirih hanya berupa seperti bisikan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Yun, bolehkah aku yang menemani Changmin di dalam?"

Yoochun dan Junsu cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Jaejoong tapi Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja. Setelah kau diperiksa oleh dokter" ucap Yunho.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yun" tolak Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Kim Jaejoong. Suhu tubuhmu meningkat, wajahmu memerah, dan tubuhmu lemas apa itu yang kau bilang baik-baik saja?" terkadang memang cukup sulit untuk berbicara dengan Kim Jaejoong yang sangat keras kepala.

"Tapi – "

"Changmin pasti sangat sedih jika terbangun nanti malah melihat umma-nya yang terbaring sakit" Yunho mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya untuk membujuk Jaejoong agar mau diperiksa dokter dengan membawa nama Changmin. Jaejoong pasti akan menurut.

"Baiklah" kata Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Kemudian Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk diperiksa oleh dokter meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang shock mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Aku tidak salah mendengar tadi Yunho hyung bilang kalau Jaejoong hyung itu umma-nya Changmin, kan?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap horror kearah Junsu.

"Aku mendengar hal yang sama, Chun" ucap Junsu tidak kalah kagetnya.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Jaejoong tidak tega melihat tubuh kecil yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang ruang ICU dengan hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban dan belum lagi banyak peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuh bocah berusia lima tahun itu.

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang Changmin dan meraih tangan namja cilik itu yang sangat dingin. Awalnya Jaejoong terkejut merasakan suhu tubuh Changmin yang dingin, atau ini efek demamnya yang masih belum turun? Jaejoong mengelus tangan kecil itu penuh sayang dan mengecupinya.

"Changminnie … " panggilnya. Berharap mendapat jawaban dari bocah pemakan segala itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Changmin masih belum membuka matanya sedikit pun mendengar panggilan Jaejoong.

"Changminnie, ini u-umma" suara Jaejoong sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Yunho yang ada disampingnya mengelus punggung namja cantik itu pelan.

"Minnie tidak mau bertemu dengan umma? Kenapa Minnie masih memejamkan mata padahal umma sudah datang menemui Minnie. Umma sangat menyayangi Minnie jadi Minnie harus sembuh, ne"

Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar karena tangisnya. Jaejoong masih menggenggam tangan Changmin.

"Yun, aku tidak bisa melihat Cahngmin seperti ini … hiks "

"Ssssh … kau harus kuat, Jae. Agar Changmin juga bisa kuat" ucap Yunho.

"Changmin-ah, appa tahu kau kuat. Kau kan jagoan appa. Jangan menyerah. Di sini umma dan appa menunggumu. Appa menyayangimu" Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin pelan.

Sesungguhnya menatap Changmin seperti ini mengingatkan Yunho pada kejadian lima tahun lalu saat ia kehilangan salah satu anaknya. 'Tuhan, kumohon jangan ambil anakku lagi' doa Yunho dalam hati.

Sudah tiga hari Changmin koma dan selama itu pula Yunho dan Jaejoong terus menemani anak mereka. Apalagi Jaejoong tidak mau meninggalkan Changmin barang sedetik pun. Jaejoong mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri dan terus berada disisi Changmin. Tubuh namja cantik itu terlihat mengurus karena hanya sedikit makanan yang mau ia makan, itu juga atas desakan dari Yunho atau Junsu.

Hari ini setelah bersusah payah membujuk Jaejoong untuk memasukkan sedikit makanan ke dalam tubuhnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke ruang ICU dari kantin dan menemukan Yoochun menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan shock-nya.

"Hyung, **DIA** meninggal".

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut mendengar perkataan Yoochun.

"Ahra noona meninggal" lanjutnya.

Oh, kirain Changmin. jadi yeoja itu sempat masih hidup? Walaupun kedengarannya kejam, tapi Yunho tidak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan keadaan istrinya itu.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Changmin stabil seperti biasa, Yunho pergi mengurus pemakaman yeoja yang masih berstatus istrinya itu.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Jaejoong mengingat dirinya tadi masih berada di ruangan Changmin, tapi sekarang Jaejoong tidak tahu ia dimana. Tempat yang keseluruhannya berwarna putih itu sangat luas tapi kosong tidak ada apa-apa disana kecuali Jaejoong dan …. Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya agar bisa semakin jelas melihat orang lain selain dirinya di tempat asing itu.

"Changmin …" setelah yakin kalau itu Changmin, Jaejoong memanggil nama anak itu tetapi Changmin tidak menoleh kearahnya seedikitpun padahal suara Jaejoong menggema keras di tempat itu. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana akhirnya Jaejoong berlari mendekati Changmin yang berjalan menjauhinya. Jaejoong menangkap tangan kanan Changmin yang membuat bocah itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyanya. Jaejoong tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Changmin tidak mengenal dirinya?

"I-ini umma, Minnie-ah" Jaejoong bisa melihat Changmin semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Min gak punya umma" rasanya Jaejoong ingin berteriak meyakinkan bocah itu kalau ia adalah ummanya.

"Hyung" Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua di tempat aneh itu. Ada seorang anak kecil lagi yang memegang tangan kiri Changmin dan memanggilnya 'hyung'

Anak itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih pendek dari Changmin dan wajah yang feminim walaupun Jaejoong yakin anak itu namja. Jaejoong tercekat saat menyadari wajah anak itu yang sangat mirip dengan Changmin. Jangan-jangan …?

"Hyung bilang mau pergi sama Bummie? Ayo" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Changmin untuk segera berjalan.

Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin berlawanan arah.

"Changmin-ah, jangan pergi. Ayo pulang bersama umma. Minnie gak kangen sama umma? Appa? Yoochun ahjussi? Junsu hyung?"

Changmin berhenti mendengarkan Jaejoong tapi adiknya terus menarik-narik pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyung~~~ hyung janji akan menemani Bummie, kan?" Changmin tidak bisa melihat wajah adiknya yang mulai berlinangan air mata dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Hyung akan menemani Bummie kok jadi Bummie jangan cedih, ne?"

Jaejoong kini memperhatikan dua anak yang serupa berpelukan dihadapannya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Mungkinkah anak itu … ?

"Bummie?" Jaejoong mencoba memanggil nama anak itu.

"Ne?" ia menjawabnya dengan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh sang hyung.

"Kemarilah" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh anak itu.

Jaejoong segera memeluk anak itu saat merasakan rindu yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya.

"Umma, Jung Kibum imnida" jaejoong terkejut saat tiba-tiba anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Jaejoong semakin gelisah saat Kibum berjalan mendekati Changmin dan mengajak Changmin untuk pergi.

"Ayo, hyung~"

Jaejoong ingin mencegah kepergian mereka namun tubuhnya terpaku di tempat tidak bisa ia gerakan. Jaejoong memanggil nama mereka berdua tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jaejoong menangis, ia belum sempat mengatakan betapa ia mencintai kedua anaknya itu. Jaejoong melihat Changmin dan Kibum yang berbalik melihat kearahnya sebelum tubuh mereka tidak terlihat lagi oleh Jaejoong tenggelam dalam cahaya yang menyilaukan .

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya saat menemukan Jaejoong yang menangis dalam tidurnya. Yunho menyadari genggaman Jaejoong semakin erat di tangan Changmin namun kemudian nafas Jaejoong terdengar semakin memburu.

"Jae" Yunho mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong yang semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan Yunho semakin terkejut saat Jaejoong kembali menangis dalam pelukannya. Tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar hebat.

"Yunho-ah, aku … Changmin … Kibum … Mereka pergi .. aku–"

Yunho tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jaejoong apalagi jaejoong menyebut nama Kibum? Bukankah itu nama yang Yunho berikan untuk anak bungsu mereka?

"Jae, tenanglah. Changmin masih ada disini. Lihat" Yunho menunjuk Changmin yang masih memejamkan mata diatas ranjang. "Dan tidak ada Kibum disini"

Jaejoong terlihat masih bingung namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menangis.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kibum, Yun. Dan ia ingin membawa Changmin pergi … hiks"

Yunho mencoba mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong saat matanya menangkap siluet seorang anak kecil disamping ranjang Changmin. Yunho mengucek matanya sebentar kemudian sosok anak kecil itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh Changmin yang tiba-tiba mengejang. Yunho memencet tombol darurat dan beberapa dokter langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu memberikan pertolongan kepada Changmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah ada di luar ruangan menunggu tim dokter menyelamatkan anaknya. Jaejoong masih ada di pelukannya dan tengah menangis hebat terus memanggil nama Changmin.

Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya. Air mata tidak terasa turun melewati rahang tegasnya.

'Appa mohon Kibummie, jangan bawa hyung-mu bersamamu'

Dokter keluar dari ruangan Changmin. "Kita sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya beberapa kali. Tapi ia anak yang kuat. Sekarang keadaannya sudah stabil. Berdoalah semoga ia cepat membuka matanya"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya. Ada perasaan lega karena mengetahui Changmin masih bersama mereka.

"Aku ingin bertemu Changmin, Yun" perkataan Jaejoong menyadarkan lamunan Yunho. Kemudian mereka kembali masuk ke ruangan Changmin. masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka disana. Hanya ada suara dari beberapa alat medis dan suara deru nafas Changmin yang terdengar.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Changmin dan mulai menangis.

"Umma mohon, Changminnie. Buka matamu. Jangan pergi. Umma mencintaimu. Kalau kau membuka matamu umma janji akan mengantar dan menjemput Minnie sekolah, bermain bersama Minnie, membuatkan makanan untuk Minnie …"

Yunho bersumpah melihat gerakan kecil di kelopak mata Changmin saat Jaejoong menyebutkan kata 'makanan'. Kemudian seperti melihat keajaiban, Changmin membuka matanya dan memanggil nama mereka dengan suara kecilnya yang sangat Yunho rindukan.

"Umma … Appa …"

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

**Beberapa Bulan Kemudian …**

Yunho turun dan keluar dari mobil Audy-nya dan memasuki restoran Jaejoong. Terlihat banyak pengunjung yang meramaikan restoran ini tengah makan bersama keluarga, teman atau pacar mereka. Yunho bisa melihat seorang namja cilik tengah memakan banyak makanan di hadapannya dari kejauhan Yunho mengenali anaknya itu.

"Hai, Changminnie. Bagaimana harimu?" Yunho terkekeh melihat respon anaknya saat mendengar panggilannya.

"Min gak Mini coalnya Min udah becal" ucap bocah imut itu kesal.

"Oke, jagoan. Apapun maumu" Yunho sedikit mencubit gemas pipi anaknya itu dan duduk di sebelah Changmin.

"Dimana umma-mu?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin hanya menunjuk pintu dapur kepada Yunho dengan dagunya dan meneruskan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan appa beruangnya itu.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Changmin memang menolak saat Yunho akan membawanya pulang. Anak itu sangat bersikeras untuk tinggal bersama Jaejoong yang ia ketahui sebagai umma-nya. Jadilah bocah evil itu tinggal bersama Jaejoong dan Junsu di tempat mereka. Yunho sempat menawarkan jaejoong untuk tinggal di rumahnya tapi langsung ditolak oleh namja cantik itu. walaupun status mereka adalah umma-appa Changmin, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak punya hubungan khusus, ingat? Rasanya Yunho sangat kesal jika mengingat hal tersebut. Bukankah ia dan jaejoong sudah menjadi lebih dekat tapi kenapa hubungan mereka tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali?

"Yo, Hyung!" Yunho mengangkat kepalanya saat Yoochun datang. Ah, anak ini juga menyebalkan. Yoochun memilih tetap pergi dari rumah Yunho dan menyewa apartemennya sendiri. Ia kini mengajar les piano di sebuah tempat les musik. Jadilah Yunho tinggal sendirian di rumah besar miliknya. Poor Yunho …

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, hyung? Kau seperti orang yang kesepian karena cintanya terus ditolak" ucap Yoochun santai sambil mencomot sedikit makanan di piring Changmin. membuat bocah evil itu melayangkan pukulan ke tangan Yoochun yang sudah lancang menurutnya.

"Chun, kenapa Jaejoong tidak mau tinggal bersamaku?" ratap Yunho.

"Yaiyalah. Kan Jae-hyung bukan istrimu" jawab Yoochun asal.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal yang membuat Yoochun memutar matanya bosan seperti berkata 'please deh hyung tuh gak ada imut-imutnya'.

"Jaejoong selalu menolak menikah denganku" Yunho jadi curhat kepada adiknya itu dan Changmin tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka asalkan ada makanan buatan umma-nya dihadapannya Changmin akan diam seperti anak baik^^

"Memangnya bagaimana cara hyung mengajak Jae-hyung untuk menikah?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Memangnya bagaimana lagi? Aku bilang saja 'Jae, ayo kita menikah'"

Yoochun menggeplak jidat lebarnya mendengar perkataan hyung-nya.

"Tentu saja jae-hyung tidak mau menikah denganmu. Kau tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, hyung"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Lamar Jae hyung saat makan malam romantis berdua di restoran mahal kek, berdansa di atas kapal pesiar mewah, berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan atau apa gitu. Keluarkan sisi lelakimu, hyung"

Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar nasihat – yang sepertinya sesat – dari adiknya itu dan membuat sebuah rencana di kepalanya.

_Mianhaeyo, aegya_

Setiap hari sepulang kerja, Yunho akan menjemput Jaejoong dan Changmin di restoran kemudian mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah Jaejoong. Setelah makan malam bersama, biasanya Yunho akan bermain bersama Changmin sampai bocah gembul itu kelelahan dan tertidur baru Yunho akan pulang ke rumahnya, Junsu juga menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan malamnya di apartemen kekasihnya – Yoochun. Tetapi berbeda dengan hari ini, setelah mengantar Jaejoong dan Changmin Yunho langsung pamit pulang. Tidak tahukah namja bermata musang itu kalau Jaejoong masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama? Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat appa-nya Changmin itu.

Ia dan Yunho memang appa-umma kandung Changmin tapi mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus, ani? Jaejoong juga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia ingin tinggal bersama dengan Yunho dan Changmin layaknya sebuah keluarga tapi si sisi lain Jaejoong menyangsikan hal tersebut. Kalau ia menikah dengan Yunho, apakah ia juga yang harus berperan sebagai istri? Bagaimanapun ia seorang namja!

SPLAAAAAAAAAASH

"UMMA!"

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya ketika tiba-tiba lampu di rumahnya padam dan terdengar teriakan Changmin dari kamarnya. Jaejoong segera berlari menghampiri anaknya itu.

"Minnie?" jaejoong mencari sosok Changmin ditengah kegelapan kamar dan menemukan anak itu tengah berdiri sambil melihat kearah luar melalui jendela.

"Umma, ada cecuatu di lual" ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong ikut memperhatikan melalui jendela kamarnya. Sepertinya ada pemadaman listrik karena rumah-rumah disekitar rumah mereka juga dilanda kegelapan. Eh? Jaejoong melihat ke jalanan depan rumahnya dan menemukan lilin-lilin yang membentuk tiga bentuk di jalanan tepat di depan jendela kamarnya. Bentuk huruf "I", bentuk hati, dan huruf "U". I love U.

Banyak tetangga Jaejoong yang keluar untuk melihat lebih jelas lilin-lilin di tengah jalan itu. anehnya tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melewati jalan itu.

Jaejoong mendengar ketukan di pintu rumahnya segera berjalan ke pintu depan untuk memeriksa siapa yang datang diikuti Changmin yang menggandeng tangannya.

Sesaat setelah Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya, secara ajaib listrik di rumahnya kembali menyala. Hanya di rumahnya tidak dengan rumah-rumah lain disekitarnya menjadikan rumah Jaejoong yang paling menyala ditengah kegelapan, membuat banyak pasang mata kini menoleh kearahnya.

"Appa" panggil Changmin kepada sosok di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia telah menemukan sosok Yunho dengan pakaian casual-nya yang membuat penampilannya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan tengah mengulurkan seikat bunga untuknya.

"Seikat mawar merah untuk umma dari anakku dan orang yang sangat kucintai" Yunho memberikan bunga mawar itu kepada Jaejoong disertai senyuman mautnya.

Jaejoong yang masih agak terkejut menerima bunga itu dengan wajah bingungnya.

Lagi-lagi Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut saat tiba-tiba namja tampan itu berlutut di depannya. Di depan pintu rumahnya! Semua orang yang sudah berada di sekitar halaman rumah Jaejoong memperhatikannya dan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sangat malu!

"Yun-Yunho …" Warna merah sudah mendominasi wajah Jaejoong.

"Jae, Yoochun bilang aku adalah namja yang tidak romantis dan kurasa ia benar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan betapa aku mencintai sosok malaikatmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu enam tahun yang lalu. Saat kau meninggalkanku dulu, aku merasa sangat kehilangan dirimu dan berpikir aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia saat melepaskan kepergianmu saat itu. aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama, Jae. Jadi aku ingin kita selalu bersama mulai sekarang, di masa depan dan hingga ajal memisahkan kita. Aku ingin kita membesarkan Changmin dan anak-anak kita yang lain berdua …"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar perkataan Yunho yang masih berlutut di depannya dan memegang tangannya. Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

Changmin memang tidak begitu mengerti kejadian yang tengah berlangsung dihadapannya apalagi kata-kata yang appa-nya ucapkan. Tapi changmin menangkap satu hal dari kata-kata appanya. Adik baru!

"Min akan punya adik balu?" tanya bocah cilik itu kepada ayahnya.

Yunho tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala anaknya sayang. "Ne. Kalau umma-mu bersedia appa akan memberikanmu adik yang banyak"

Astaga. Rona merah di pipi Jaejoong semakin bertambah saat mendengar perkataan Yunho pada Changmin.

"So, Kim Jaejoong. Would you marry me?"

Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantong celananya dan membukanya. Jaejoong bisa melihat sepasang cincin emas putih bermerk terkenal kesukaan jaejoong di dalamnya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup dengan kencang. Hatinya terlonjak gembira seperti sudah menunggu momen ini sejak lama. Tidak ada keraguan lagi dihatinya saat menatap mata musang yang penuh cinta di dalamnya. Bibir merahnya bergetar saat mengucapkan jawabannya.

"Yes, I do"

.

.

.

SELESAAAAAAAAAAAI~

**Author's note: jangan ada yg protes dgn endingnya oke? Saya sdh teramat bingung mau gmn namatin ff ini. Saya gak jadi mematikan(?) Min nih, baik kan saya? #winks oke saya tau chapter ini failed banget *pundung di pojokan* Mianhae, reader-deul~ tp saya sdh berusaha semaksimal mgkn membuatnya dgn kemampuan saya. Jujur sulit sekali melanjutkan chapter ini lho dan kemunculan se7en diluar ekspetasi saya. Hahaha. sudahlah, terima kasih banyak utk semua reader yg sdh menyempatkan diri utk membaca ff saya ini #bows. juga utk semua yg sdh me-review, mem-follow, mem-fav ff ini sehingga saya semangat menulis hingga chapter akhir #hugs. Saya tau msh perlu byk bljr utk membuat ff yang lebih bagus dr ini. the last, sudikah anda memberikan saya kenang2an di kotak review? Ttg ff ini, ttg saya, ttg yunjae, atau apapun itu saya akan sgt excited menerimanya^^ I love you guys~~~ sampai berjumpa di ff saya yg lain ^^~**

**Special thanks for:**

gothiclolita89, Dipa Woon, ifa. , toki4102, myeolchi gyuhee, yoon HyunWoon, YunHolic, Isnaeni love sungmin, dhian930715ELF, Jung Jaehyun, Casshipper Jung, elmaesteryosephine, YongWook, NevvYunJeJe, Aje Willow Kim, BlaueFEE, nickeYJcassie, Kim Eun Seob, Anik0405, vampireyunjae, jung neul neul, KJhwang, anastasya regiana, vriskaindriany1, MaghT, jema Agassi, t, tukangbaca, leny, Vic89, toshi-chan, shendylopyunjae, Dennis Park, min, Angel Muaffi , Zheyra Sky , alint2709, .5 , Nee-chan CassieBigeast , , Fha , Ryukey, guests dan para SR (kalau ada XD)


End file.
